Moments In HalfBlood Prince
by HarryandGinnyPotter4ever
Summary: Just some moments from Half-Blood Prince about Harry/Ginny. I hope You Enjoy it! R&R plz!
1. Harry's Here

**Hi this is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!Don't forget to read & review!Also any if there are similarities to another story I am sorry & I'm sure it was purely coincidental. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Chapter 1- Harry's Here  
><strong>I woke up ready to hit whomever was shaking me until I realised it was just Hermione. She had gotten here a few days ago and we had talked and shared a few jokes about phlegm with Ron.  
>"Guess who's here!" She said excitedly.<p>

"Your O.W.L.S?" I replied grinning. I hoped they had come. She had been doing nothing but stressing about her results these past few days.

"No, Harry's here!"  
><em>Harry<em>. I had completely forgotten he was coming. Ever since last year I had been trying to rid Harry Potter of my mind and hopefully get over him. I had started dating Dean Thomas at the end of last year and so far things were fine between us. But I still couldn't help feeling happy that Harry was here.

"When did he get here?"

"Sometime this morning your mum was saying. He's not awake yet if you want to get dressed" She replied smiling at me. Even though I moved on with my life, she still didn't believe that I was entirely over Harry.

"Ok thanks".  
>She left the room probably to tell Ron that Harry was here and I slipped on my track pants and a plain white shirt.<p>

_Maybe I should go see if Harry's awake yet._ I decided against it and went downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Ello Geeny" Phlegm said to me as I entered the kitchen.

_Oh great she's still here,_ I thought to myself as I gave her a forced smile. We were all shocked at the beginning of the summer when Bill came home and told everyone he was marrying the TriWizard participant, Fleur Delacour. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. Mum and Dad had talked to him about if he was sure he wanted to marry her so soon (they want to get married next summer) but he told them off and said that she would be staying here for the summer because she wanted to get to know everyone better. Mum and Dad gave up and ever since then Mum's been making me talk to her. I hate phlegm. She treats me like I'm a little kid and she annoys me even more when she says my name. No matter how many times I tell her it's 'Ginny' she always says 'Geeny'. Hermione also hates her and I'm pretty sure my mum hates her as well but there's nothing we can do about it.

"Morning Ginny" my mum said to me as I kissed her cheek.

"Dear would you mind making and taking a platter to Harry. He got here at one in the morning and he's probably too tired to come downstairs for breakfast".

"Ok" I replied taking out a silver platter and some plates. _This gives me a good reason to visit Harry_. _Wait, I don't need a reason to visit Harry, after all he is staying in _my_ house_, I argued with myself as I placed some toast on a plate. Just as I was placing some butter next to the toast phlegm came up to me.

"Geeny don't worry about eet. I will finish it and breeng it up to Arry" She said as she took the platter away from me.

"Honestly, It's no problem" I said starting to get irritated with her.

"No, I ensist" She said as she pulled the tray out of my hands. I was about to pull it back and argue with her but my mum glared at me and I shut my mouth.

_Bloody hell! I can't do a single thing here without her telling me what to do._ I thought angrily until I realised I was outside Fred and George's old room. I heard Hermione's voice:  
>"No, of course not! So um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?"<p>

My stomach jolted when I heard Harry's reply.

"Dunno, he can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge" I said automatically slouching into the room. "Hi Harry" and I sat on the edge of his bed.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked me. As I told him it was phlegm Hermione was sympathetic and then we started arguing with Ron while Harry looked plain confused. Just as Harry started asking us something, Phlegm burst into the room and he pulled the covers up so high me & Hermione ended up on the floor. My Mum came in after Fleur looking angry. I looked away from all of them as Fleur explained to Harry that she was marrying Bill. I was glad when she finally left the room.

"Mum hates her" I informed Harry quietly.

"I do not hate her I just think they've hurried into this engagement that's all!" She replied in a cross-whisper.

"They've known each other a year" Ron said groggly.

Mum replied with her theory of its You-Know-Who that's making them rush into things. I managed to make Harry laugh when I called her phlegm, which made me happy and mum left the room. We were talking about how I wanted Tonks in the family instead when mum popped back into the room.

"Ginny, come downstairs and help me with the lunch" She whispered.

"I'm talking with this lot" I replied outraged. Bloody hell.

"Now" She said and left the room.

"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with phlegm!" I said to the others crossly as I got up. I decided to imitate phlegm by swinging my hair and acting like a ballerina. I saw Harry smile at this.

"You lot had better come down quickly too" I said as I reached the door and left the room. I really didn't want to be alone with Mum and phlegm when I could be talking to the others.


	2. Quidditch Game In The Summer

**Hi again here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy it!  
>Chapter 2-A Quidditch Game In The Summer<strong>

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I couldn't wait to go downstairs, it has been years since we've had pancakes. I pulled on a shirt and jeans and headed downstairs. I wasn't surprised to see Ron already standing next to mum waiting for a second helping while Harry and Hermione sat at the table.

"Morning everyone" I said walking over to mum and Ron. I got a chorus of 'mornings' as I put some pancakes on my plate and sat next to Hermione.

"Hey you wanna go play some quidditch after this" Ron asked before shoving a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth.

"Yes" Harry and I replied while Hermione looked unsure.

"C'mon 'mione you ain't got anthin else to do" Ron said with his mouth full.

"I suppose your right but next time Ron don't talk with your mouth full" Hermione replied. Their O.W.L.S. had come a few weeks ago, thank god. Once we were all done we headed outside and grabbed the brooms and the container with the quaffle and snitch inside.

"Alright, Ginny your with me and Harry and Hermione can be together" Ron said hopping onto his broom.

"Ok, but I'm seeker" I said grinning at Harry.

"Good Luck with that" Said Harry grinning as he got on his broom.

"Ready, set, GO!" Said Ron and we all kicked off. We had been playing for what I assumed was an hour, before I finally saw the snitch. I pushed past Harry, and it was a couple of moments before he realised why. Once he caught up to me he shoved me. It was so on. We started having a shoving competition until we both lost sight of the snitch. I flew over to the opposite end and I saw the snitch again, this time straight ahead of me. I raced towards it and so did Harry. Just as I caught it in my hand we crashed into each other and landed on the floor, tangled. We looked at each other and laughed. Once we stopped I realised how close our faces were. Ron also seemed to notice that and he yelled out:

"OI! KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! THAT'S DISGUSTING! EWWW!"  
>Harry and I laughed again at each other as he helped me up. When Ron and Hermione landed next to us I showed them the snitch and Ron started cheering.<p>

"WE WON, WE WON, WE WON-is mum baking a cake?" Ron said dropping his broom and heading towards the house. Harry, Hermione and I laughed.

"You two can go back, I'll pack up" I said picking up Ron's broom. I saw Harry and Hermione turn and start heading back. I put the snitch and quaffle in their container and the brooms on top. _Now, how do I carry this thing back to the broom shed?_ I was staring at the container puzzled until I realised I wasn't alone. I looked up and saw Harry standing in front of me.

"I thought you might need some help" He said looking at the container.

"Yeah, I do" I replied grabbing my side of the container. He grabbed his and we walked back to the broom shed.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" He replied.

"So...you did well in your O.W.L.S.?"

"Yeah I did alright, but I didn't get a high enough grade in potions to become an Auror" He said crestfallen.

"Oh"

"Ha, you've got yours this year" He said smiling.

"Shut up. Is it hard?"

"It's alright, I think Hermione getting you to study is the worst part of it all"

"That's true" I said smiling. Oh great, she was going to be all over me this year on studying. I opened the broom shed and we placed the container inside. I shut the door and turned towards Harry.

"Thanks, again"

"Honestly, it was no problem. I felt kind of bad leaving you alone to carry it back, if you _could _carry it back and from what I saw you couldn't" He said chuckling at me. I punched his arm, earning an 'ow' from him and we walked back to the burrow, arm in arm.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 should be soon.**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Hi again! Sorry it took a few days but the next chapters here! A big massive thank you to all the people who reviewed, you are my fuel to keep writing!I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
>Chapter 4-The Hogwarts Express<strong>

"Hurry up, hurry up! You're going to miss the train!" My mum yelled to us. Today was the 1st of September, time for school again. As usual, Hermione was the happiest out of us all to be going back to school. Dean had written me a letter a few days ago asking me to sit with him on the train. It had taken me a few hours (I wasn't sure whether or not Harry would want to sit with me again), but I had finally decided to sit with Dean on the train. _Harry has Neville and Luna, they'll sit with him, _I kept telling myself. I felt kind of bad but I had a boyfriend now and that's more important, isn't it?

"Come on girls we've got to leave _now_!"

I finished putting my clothes in my trunk, grabbed Arnold's cage and went downstairs. When everyone was there we went outside to find the Ministry cars that had taken us to Diagon Ally there. We loaded everything in the car and I hugged Bill and gave phlegm a forced smile and waited near the car with Hermione.

"Au revoir Arry" Phlegm said kissing his cheeks. I saw Ron start running forward so I stuck my foot out and as planned, he tripped and fell at phlegm's feet. Harry, Hermione and I chuckled while Ron got up, glared at me and hopped straight into the car. When we arrived at Kings Cross Station there were Aurors waiting for us. Mum made Harry go first with an Auror and I caught a glimpse of Harry looking mad as he went through the barrier. One of the Aurors went to grab my arm but I glared at him and he followed me instead. Once we were on the platform I hugged mum and dad. I saw Harry and dad go off as I was getting on the train. As I was looking for Dean's compartment my friends from Hufflepuff, Delia Summers and Renée Peters approached me.

"Hey Ginny, how are you?" Said Delia hugging me.

"I'm alright and you two?" I replied moving on to hug Renée.

"Fine" They both replied as we began talking about our summers. As Renée was talking she stopped and was staring behind me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find Harry standing there.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?"

"I can't, Harry, I said I'd meet Dean, See you later" I said as brightly as I could. I heard him say "right" as I walked off and I swore I heard a sad note in his voice. As I was thinking about Harry, I almost didn't hear my name being called.

"Ginny!" I turned and found Dean standing at the door of the compartment I just passed.

"Hey Dean, how are you?" I said hugging him. We still hadn't kissed yet.

"I'm great and you?"

I replied "fine thanks" and got into the compartment. I saw Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, two boys I didn't recognise, Seamus and Zacharias Smith sitting there. I took a seat next to Dean. I wasn't really listening to their conversation until someone asked me:

"So I heard you were at the Ministry last year with Harry Potter" I looked up and saw Zacharias looking at me with a smirk on his face. The compartment had gone quiet.

"Yes I was" I replied confidently.

"Is it true you heard a prophecy about Harry Potter being the 'Chosen One'?" He asked.

"No that's just something the prophet made up"

"So what really happened? I heard..." And he continued saying what he heard in the prophet. I knew he was doing it on purpose, but he was still getting on my nerves. Once he noticed I wasn't saying anything he dropped the subject. Thank God.

"So Ginny is it true that you and Harry stay in the same house during the summer?" Zacharias asked me. Bloody Hell.

"Yes" I replied.

"How do you feel about that Dean? I mean something must have happened between you two seeing as you're not related or anything." He said with an even bigger smirk on his face. That was the last straw. Dean had started saying something but no one got to hear the end of it because I pulled out my wand and hexed Zacharias. He fell on the floor, writhing in pain. Dean was telling me to stop it but I was too busy enjoying his pain. _Serves him right for saying something like that_, I was interrupted when the compartment door opened. I turned and saw a man with a walrus moustache and a massive belly standing in the door way. _That must be the new professor, Slughorn was it?_ I knew I was going to get detention. What a great way to start the year. I got the biggest surprise of my life when he started laughing. I stared at him dumbfounded. _What?_

"My dear that was magnificent!" He said to me. I couldn't do anything but stare at him. The others did the same.

"Now how would you like to join me in my compartment for lunch Miss...?"

"Weasley" I replied finding my voice.

"Well Miss Weasley what shall it be?"

"Umm...sure" I replied unsure of what say.

"Marvellous, now if you would follow me please" He said walking out of the compartment. I gave Dean an apologetic look and was about to say 'sorry' when he said:

"It's alright, I understand"

"Thank you" I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. I walked outside and saw Slughorn standing there with a smile on his face.

"He's your boyfriend I presume?" He asked me with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yes" I replied embarrassed. I had never talked to a teacher about relationships before.

"Ha ha yes, well that's what you do when you're a teenager" He said walking ahead. He told me about how he used to teach at Hogwarts and how he used to have a 'Slug Club' which he was trying to set up again.

"What house are you in?" He asked me suddenly.

"Gryffindor"

"I thought so...do you happen to know Harry Potter?" He asked me.

"Yes, he and my brother are best friends and he stays with us in the summer"

"Good, good, I thought you would know him." We arrived at his compartment. There were already some people there but I didn't know all of them. We sat down and I ended up squashed in the corner next to Slughorn.

"Now Miss Weasley let me introduce you to some people, Blaise Zabini" He pointed to a tall, black boy and seeing as he didn't say 'hi' or anything to me, he must be a Slytherin.

"Cormac McLaggen, he's in your house" He pointed to a large, wire-haired boy who nodded and I nodded back.

"And Marcus Belby" He pointed to a thin and nervous looking boy, he smiled and me and I smiled back.

"Now we just need to wait for Mr Longbottom and Mr Potter." Of course he invited Harry. Slughorn was talking with the boys but I wasn't paying much attention. _I'm still confused to why I'm here_. I was brought out of my revere by Slughorn saying:

"Harry, m'boy! Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr Longbottom!" And sure enough I saw Harry and Neville standing in the doorway. Once they sat down Slughorn introduced them to everyone. He then started passing out napkins and rolls and told a bit of everyone's background. Marcus' dad invented the Wolfsbane potion and McLaggen knew a few famous people. I didn't really know Zabini and I already hated him. Next was Neville, it was uncomfortable but I felt really sorry for him, it was terrible what happened to his parents. After Neville was of course, Harry, whom you could tell Slughorn was the most interested in. Zabini got on my nerves when he coughed while Slughorn was talking about Harry being powerful, and without thinking I blurted out:

"Yeah, Zabini, because _you're_ so talented...at posing..." I glared at him.

"Oh dear! You want to be careful Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvellous Bat Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!" Slughorn said. _He better not cross me,_ I thought angrily. I became even madder when Slughorn brought up the Ministry. Neville and I defended Harry when it came to the prophecy and we talked about Slughorn's past 'Slug Clubs' and who was in them until he realised the time. He said goodbye to us and I left the room with a feeling of relief. Zabini pushed past me and Harry, whom was standing in front of me and glared at Harry. _Stupid git, he better watch out_, I thought to myself.

"I'm glad that's over, strange man isn't he?" Muttered Neville.

"Yeah he is a bit, how came you ended up in there Ginny?" Harry asked me still looking at Zabini.

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith. You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the DA? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him-when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?" I replied.

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous or because their uncle-" He stopped mid sentence and stood there. After a few seconds he said:

"I'll see you two later" He pulled out his invisibility cloak and flung it over himself.

"But what're you-?" Asked Neville.

"Later" Harry whispered and ran off. I had a bad feeling.

"I hope he doesn't get himself into trouble" I sighed.

"Yeah, me too"

"So, how've you been Neville?"

"I've been alright and you?"

"Good, how's your Grandma?"

"She's good, she's so proud of me for what I did at the Ministry, she even bought me a new wand" He said happily pulling out his wand.

"That's great" I said smiling. It was nice Neville was being praised by his Grandma. We talked about our summers until we changed into our robes. We said goodbye and I headed back to Dean's compartment.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened" Dean asked me as soon as I entered.

"Nothing he just invited me to lunch with a few other people including Neville and Harry" I replied sitting next to him.

"Oh ok, anyways..." Dean resumed his conversation with the others. I was glad Smith had left the room. I didn't really pay much attention to their conversation because I was worrying about Harry. Knowing him he had gotten himself into some kind of trouble already. The train stopped and we got off onto the platform. We took the carriages to the castle and sat in the great hall. My concern for Harry increased when I saw he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I wasn't listening to the sorting and I absent mindedly put food onto my plate. I heard the doors open and saw Harry walk in, still in his casual clothes and his face covered in blood. I tried to listen to what he was saying to Ron and Hermione but he didn't say anything about what happened. Then Dumbledore began his speech and unfortunately announced that Snape would be taking over Defence Against The Dark Arts. Great. I didn't blame Harry for saying 'no' out loud. As I expected, he brought up Voldemort and said how we should keep each other safe. I walked back to the common room with Dean and Seamus and hugged Dean goodnight as we got to the staircase. Once in my dormitory I changed into my pyjamas and lay in my bed. _This is gonna be a big year, _I thought to myself. I didn't know how, but I knew something big was going to happen this year. I only hoped it was something good, and with that thought I fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	4. The First Potions Class

**Hi again! I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit long anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
>Chapter 4-The First Potions Class<strong>

I walked with Luna to our first Potions class of the year. Things had been great so far. My relationship with Dean was coming along fine, Harry and I had become good friends over the summer and I really enjoyed playing around with my beautiful new pygmy puff, Arnold. We lined up outside the door and after a few minutes Slughorn came and told us to go in. Me, Luna, Delia and Renée sat at a table towards the back. They were nice girls so we always sat together in our classes. As I looked around I smelt a nice cologne that was hard to describe. It seemed familiar.

"Now, now everyone listen up" Slughorn announced from the front. Once everyone had quieted down he continued.

"Firstly, I would like to discuss some potions with you and then we will brew The Happiness Potion. Now can anyone tell me what this one is?" He pointed to a mudlike, slow-bubbling potion. I recognised it, but I couldn't name it.

"It's Polyjuice Potion sir" Said a pretty, blonde girl I didn't recognise.

"Very good. Can anyone tell me what this one is?" He pointed to a cauldron with what looked like plain boiling water inside it.

"It's Veritesarum" Said a dark haired boy whom I'm sure was named Darren Liss.

"Well done Mr Liss". Yes, I was right! "Now what about this one" He said pointing to pink concoction. I knew what that was. Fred and George used it to make their love potions. I put my hand up and he pointed to me.

"Amortentia" I said calmly.

"Excellent Miss Weasley, can you tell me what it does?"

"It's a love potion so it creates love"

"Quite correct you are! But it more creates an obsession. It is also the most powerful love potion in the world" He said. I noticed a couple of boys looking in my direction with smirks on their faces and a few girls looking dreamily at boys.

"Now can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Slughorn said bringing everyone's attention back to the front. He pointed to a gold potion that looked like goldfish were leaping out of it. Nobody said anything.

"Anyone...well I thought not. It's called Felix Felicis. It is liquid luck and if taken will give you a wonderful, lucky day. I have had some days myself" He said looking dreamy.

"Alright, now that that's done, turn to page three of your text books and begin your potions!" He said clapping.

I took out my stuff and began. I assumed the lesson was almost over because Slughorn was coming around and looking at everyone's potions. Mine looked alright so I had nothing to lose. After he had gone around he returned to the front and a few minutes later called out "Time's up everyone! Stop stirring please!". He came around again. He gave Delia's and Renée's potions a nod, he looked at Luna's with an odd expression, her potion was a weird green colour when it was supposed to be bright yellow. When he got to me, he smiled and said "Well done Miss Weasley, I was told you were good at potions, it also seems your friend Mr Potter is a great potioneer just like his mother!" He said happily walking off. That was odd. Harry was terrible at potions from what he and Hermione had told me. The bell rang so I packed away my stuff and walked with Luna to dinner. I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione, I bid goodbye to Luna and walked over to them. I heard Ron say:

"He only followed different instructions to ours, could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But he took a risk and it paid off." I wasn't paying attention to the rest of his sentence because I felt anger boil up inside of me. I wouldn't let what happened to me in my first year happen to Harry.

"Hang on" I began sitting next to Harry "Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?" The anger was clear in my voice.

"It's nothing, it's not like, you know, Riddle's Diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled in" He said reassuringly.

"But you're doing what it says?" I argued back.

"I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny-" He didn't get to finish because he was cut off by Hermione saying:

"Ginny's got a point. We ought to check there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?" Thank you. I pulled out Harry's book from his bag while Hermione cast the charm. Nothing happened.

"Finished? Or do you want to wait and see if it does a few back flips" Harry said annoyed. Ok so it was just a book, it was still a bit odd that someone would write tips in their textbooks. For the rest of dinner we talked and joked. Ron and Hermione had to go to a Prefects meeting so I walked with Harry back to the common room.

"So have you had Snape yet for Defence Against The Dark Arts?" I asked him.

"No, thank god, have you?"

"No, I'm not really looking forward to it though"

"I don't think anyone but the Slytherin's are looking forward to it"

"Yeah" He looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing"

"You know you can tell me things too" He was silent but after a few seconds he said:

"It's Malfoy...I think he's a Death Eater" Yes! He told me something!

"What makes you say that?"

"Well when we were in Diagon Ally we saw him in Madam Malkins and when she touched his left arm he jerked it away and that's the arm you get branded with. Also we followed him to Borgin and Burke's and he was asking for something but I dunno what."

"Hmm...it does sound suspicious"

"Yeah. Ron and Hermione get annoyed now when I bring it up" I laughed.

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Whatever" He said joining in with my laughing.

"Password" Said the Fat Lady.

"Dragon Flames" I said. We walked to the staircase together.

"Night Ginny"

"Night Harry"

I went to bed feeling happy that Harry was telling me things.

**I hope you liked that. I got two chapters done in one day! Don't forget to R&R!**


	5. The Quidditch Trials

**Hey again sorry for the delay I haven't been able to get on the computer anyways I hope you enjoy it!  
>Chapter 5- The Quidditch Trials<strong>

I was nervous. Today Harry was holding the Quidditch trials and I was going to try out for Chaser this time. I looked at my cereal and I realised I wasn't hungry. I grabbed a toast instead because I had to eat something. I knew I shouldn't feel nervous, I had played seeker last year in Harry's place and won a few games. Yet I still couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach. I stood up and headed for the Quidditch Pitch alone, seeing as Ron and Hermione had already gone down with Harry. When I arrived I saw what seemed to be most of the Gryffindor house and Harry standing there looking hesitant. He started the trials with a simple task, to get in groups of ten and fly around the pitch. I ended up with Katie Bell and Demelza Robins, a girl whom was in a few of the same classes as me. After all the groups finished, he started the trials on the Chasers. I got on my broom and kicked off. I did my best and ended up scoring, I think, 17 goals. The butterflies returned as we waited in a line for the announcement of who made the team.

"All right, you all did amazing but I thought that these three performed the best: Katie Bell, Demelza Robins and Ginny Weasley" Harry announced smiling. I wanted to scream with happiness but instead I hugged Demelza and Katie and walked with them to the sidelines. I looked at Hermione in the stands and she smiled and gave me a thumbs-up before looking away to gaze at Ron with worry. I looked and saw Ron looking like he was going to be sick any second. Next were the beaters, a few fell off their broomsticks while others hit themselves in the head with the bats. Harry finally decided on Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, I didn't know them.

"Um, you girls wouldn't mind helping with the Keepers, would you?" Harry asked us. "Sure" we all replied hopping on our brooms. First was McLaggen, he saved one, two, three, four and I thought he was going to catch my last throw but at the last second he shot off in the other direction. The crowd was laughing and I saw Hermione look a bit triumphant. _Maybe she put a confundus charm on him,_ _but no; she wouldn't have, would she?_ I shook the thought off and focused on Ron, and to everyone's pleasure, he saved all five goals.

"Nice job, Ron" I said hugging him. He smiled and I saw Harry dealing with an angry McLaggen. I was about to interfere when McLaggen looked like he was going to do something but he stormed off swearing to himself.

"Well done, you flew really well-" Harry was cut off by Hermione running in. We took this as our cue to leave.

"Well done Ginny" Said Dean hugging me, him and Seamus had tried out as well, Dean being slightly better.

"Thanks"

"You know what, I reckon we got the next best Quidditch Player on our team" Said Seamus smiling.

"Yeah I think your right mate" Said Dean wrapping his arm around me. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking towards Hagrids. We walked up to dinner joking about the Quidditch teams I worried at one stage when Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't show up for dinner but then I remembered they went to Hagrids and shook the thought off.

"So how have your classes been so far?" Dean asked me as we walked back alone to the common room.

"Alright and your's?"

"Yeah alright, Snape's a pretty creepy Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is" Snape had made us practice spells on eachother after talking about the worst parts of the Drak Arts.

"Maybe he'll leave at the end of the year, seeing as something's happened to all the other teachers" I suggested. I really hoped something would happen to him.

"Yeah maybe" We entered the common room and walked to the staircase.

"Hey, um, Ginny, uh, I was wondering if you, um, wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me?" Dean asked looking really nervous. I had forgotten about that. I laughed at his expression and he smiled.

"Of course I will" I said. He looked relieved.

"Alright then, goodnight I guess" He said to me.

"Night Dean" I kissed his cheek and noticed his smile widen. I fell asleep that night feeling happy.

**Sorry its a small chapter andyways thanks for reading don't forget to review!  
><strong>


	6. Hogsmeade

**Hey I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also to the Author of 'In the Eyes Of Ginevra Molly Potter' I am sorry that I used your idea for this chapter!  
>Chapter 6-Hogsmeade<strong>

I was walking to breakfast when Professor Dumbledore pulled me over.

"Good Morning Miss Weasley" He said kindly.

"Good Morning Professor"

"How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, and you?"

"I'm well, well most of me" He said holding up his dishevelled hand.

"Heading out to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yes, sir"

"Well I hope you have a wonderful day"

"Thank you" I was about to walk away when he said:

"You wouldn't mind delivering this message to Harry, would you?" He held out a scroll.

"Um, no sir" I said grabbing the scroll. I had overheard Harry tell Ron and Hermione that he was having secret meetings with Dumbledore but when I asked Hermione what for, she had said she couldn't tell me. I really wanted to help Harry but I just didn't know how.

"Um, goodbye sir"

"Goodbye oh and Miss Weasley, You will be able to help Harry in a very important way, when the time comes" He said smiling and giving me the feeling that I was being x-rayed. I stood there in shock as he walked off; _I swear he has mind reading powers or something_. I walked into the Great Hall and went over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Harry, I'm supposed to give you this" I said handing him the scroll.

"Thanks, Ginny...it's Dumbledore's next lesson, Monday evening!" He said excitedly.

"Want to join us in Hogsmeade Ginny?" _Whoa, what?_

"I'm going with Dean-might see you there" I said trying to hide my disappointment. I waved and walked to the end of the table. _Of course, the one time Harry Potter asks me to go to Hogsmeade with him I'm already going with someone, Bloody Hell!_ My thoughts were interrupted by Dean sitting next to me.

"Hey Ginny, how are you doing?" He asked me happily.

"Fine" I said as cheerfully as I could. _You're dating Dean, get over Harry!_

"You ready to go?"

"Um, almost I just want to eat a toast first, ok?"

"Sure" I grabbed a toast and ate it as quick as I could. After we had packed on our layers we went to the oak front doors and Filch was standing there as usual with his Secrecy Sensor. After we were cleared we began our walk to Hogsmeade. It wasn't a very good walk, the wind was cold and bitter.

"So where do you want to go first?" Dean asked me.

"Um, the Three Broomsticks?"

"Ok" We went there to find that it was packed with people.

"Any second preferences?"

"Um, I don't really mind"

"How about there?" He pointed to Madam Puddifoot's teashop. _Oh god not that place._ Dean looked like he really wanted to go in. _You are his girlfriend and that's where boyfriend stake their girlfriends, remember?_ Even though I really didn't want to go in, I agreed and he looked pleased. We took our seats and waited for a waitress to come by.

"What do you want?" Said a short brunette girl.

"Um, what drinks do you have?" Dean asked her.

"Coffee and Tea" _Of course they wouldn't have Butterbeer._

"Ok I'll have a coffee" said Dean.

"Tea please" I said trying not to sound bitter that there wasn't any Butterbeer. After a few minutes she came back with our drinks. I smiled at Dean and looked around. There were couples everywhere and I'm pretty sure we were the only ones who weren't snogging the brains out of each other. I felt really uncomfortable. Not just because there were people snogging everywhere, but because we still hadn't kissed yet. I just couldn't find the right moment that wouldn't be awkward to do it. Dean sensed I was uncomfortable and quickly finished his coffee and paid the lady. I was relieved when we got out of there.

"So, um, anywhere else you wanna go?"

"How about we just go for a walk" I couldn't be bothered going anywhere else.

"Sure, ok" We walked around for a few minutes before he started up a conversation.

"So how's Quidditch going?"

"Oh great, we all work really well together"

"That's good, Slytherin won't stand a chance then, eh?"

"No, they won't with Harry as our coach"

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything but, is there anything between you and Harry?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Honestly, Dean, we're just friends, we're like siblings to each other" I replied.

"Ok good" He said looking relieved.

"I bet you can't catch me" I said running away from him.

"Oh yeah, bring it on" He said coming after me. After at least half an hour of running and chucking snowballs at the other he caught me. We both laughed. We stopped when we noticed how close we were. He started leaning in to kiss me. Just before his lips met mine we were interrupted by a scream. I turned but couldn't see anyone. A few metres away I swear I saw someone in the air but it vanished after a few seconds. I heard footsteps and saw Hagrid rushing towards us.

"Are yeh hurt?" He asked me worried.

"No it came from over there" Dean said pointing to where I had seen something in the air. He continued rushing to where Dean had pointed.

"Maybe we should head back" Dean said uncertainly.

"Yeah, I think we should" And we began trudging quickly back to the Castle. We had lunch and after Seamus approached us and Dean went with him. I had a horrible feeling that something bad had happened so I went up to the Common Room. I had been sitting there reading when I heard something interesting as Parvati and Lavender passed me.

"Poor Katie, I hope she gets better" Parvati said.

"Why, what's wrong with Katie?" I said stopping them in their tracks.

"She's been cursed, they were walking back to the castle when she opened a package, floated into the air and started screaming and thrashing, Hagrid brought her to the castle" Said Parvati. It was her we had heard scream and I had seen _her_ in the air._ Oh god I hope she's alright._

"Turns out she was cursed and was moved to St. Mungo's" Added Parvati.

"Right, thanks for that" I said and they smiled and walked off. _Parvati had said 'they' I wonder who else was with her._ _Probably her best friend Leanne_,_ I wonder what happened to Ron, Hermione and Harry? Speaking of Harry, he's going to have to find a replacement now for Quidditch._ After hearing about Katie, I didn't really feel like dinner so I went to bed, praying to God that she would make it out alright.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be soon!**


	7. Quidditch, Arguing and Mixed Feelings

**Hey sorry for the delay I haven't been able to go on the computer. I hope you like it!  
>Chapter 7-Quidditch, Arguing and Mixed Feelings<strong>

I was walking to my first Quidditch practice of the year when Dean came up to me.

"Hey Gin, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Great, guess what?" A massive smile appeared on his face.

"What?"

"I'm taking Katie's place on the team!"

"Oh Dean, that's great" I said hugging him. I don't know why but I wasn't happy with that decision. _Get a grip he's your boyfriend!_ I walked with him and he told me about his day. He annoyed me a bit with how close he was standing to me but I didn't say anything. We arrived in the changing rooms so I put on my gear, grabbed my broom and took off. Soon everyone was in the air. Everything was going fine until Ron started getting frustrated after he couldn't save practically any of our goals. He was starting to piss me off, but he really set me off when he punched Demelza in the face.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry, Demelza, really sorry, I just-"

"Panicked" I finished for him landing next to Demelza. I examined her lip, which was bleeding badly. I was really angry now. "You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"

"I can fix that" Said Harry landing next to us and fixing her lip with 'episkey'. "And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the captain of this team-"

"Well you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should" I replied earning Harry having to force himself not to laugh.

"In the air, everyone, let's go..." We continued what had to be the worst practice of all time until Harry blew the whistle for the end. I was a bit glad it was over, seeing as I was still mad at Ron.

"Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin" Harry said obviously trying to be positive about the fiasco that had just happened. I had to admit though, I felt a bit better and I'm sure the others did too, seeing as they looked happy. I decided to walk back with Dean.

"I know a shortcut if you wanna use that way" I said hopefully. I wanted to get to bed as soon as possible.

"Um, ok sure" We talked about how bad Quidditch was when we arrived at a Tapestry.

"Um, I think through here" I said walking under. Dean followed me and when I turned around our faces were only inches apart. He leaned forward and our lips met. I wanted this to be a good first kiss, so I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. I had forgotten about Quidditch and where we were until I heard:

"Oi!"

We broke apart and I looked around to find Ron looking angry and Harry with an odd expression on his face, behind us.

"What?" I said, _I'm going to kill him._

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!" Ron replied angrily.

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!"

"Er... c'mon Ginny, let's go back to the common room..." Dean said uncomfortably.

"You go! I want to have a word with my dear brother!" I said. I waited until Dean was gone.

"Right" I began tossing me hair out of my face and glaring at Ron. "Let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron-"

"Yeah, it is! D'you think I want people saying my sister's a-"

"A what? I shouted pulling out my wand, ready to let all hell break loose. "A _what_ exactly?"

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny-" Harry said sounding funny.

"Oh yes he does!" _How dare he side with Ron! _"Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss _he's_ ever had is from our Auntie Muriel-"

"Shut your mouth!" Ron said, his face turning maroon.

"No I will not! I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, its pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!" Ron pulled out his wand, so Harry stepped between us.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared trying to get a clear shot of me past Harry's outstretched arms. "Just because I don't do it in public!-" I screamed with a kind of derisive laughter and tried to push Harry out of the way. _Damnit he's strong!_

"Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?" I yelled.

"You-" A streak of orange went under Harry's left arm and missed me by inches. Harry pushed Ron up against the wall and said:

"Don't be stupid-" I cut him off.

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang! And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!" I stormed off towards the common room. _Stupid git! How dare he say those things! And how dare Harry side with him!_ I remembered Harry's face. I had never seen that expression before,_ it looked like, but it couldn't be, jealousy, could it? And Hermione, oh no she's going to kill me. _Hermione had told me that Viktor had kissed her once, but it hadn't meant anything because she had feelings for Ron. And Ron has feelings for her. I probably just stuffed up their chance of getting together this year, great. I went to my dormitory and found Hermione sitting on her bed, studying.

"Hey how was practice?" She asked me looking up. When she saw my expression, she looked concerned.

"What happened?" She said sitting next to me on my bed. I told her first about practice, then about my fight with Ron. When I had finished, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!"

"How could you! You promised not to tell anyone!"

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry, I lost my temper and I said whatever came to my mind, I'm so so so sorry!" She sighed.

"It's alright, we'll see how things are in the morning, let's forget about it for now" She said getting up and going to bed. As I changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth there was only one thing on my mind, Harry's expression. I just couldn't work out what it meant. _Get over it, it was probably just an overprotective brother look, seeing as that's what we are, right?_ I got into bed and as I fell asleep, I tried not to think of Harry or anything that had happened tonight.

**Don't forget to review please!**


	8. First Quidditch Match of the Season

**Hey everyone I'm so so so so so sorry for the delay. I've been caught up with assignments but anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
>Chapter 8-First Quidditch Match of the Season.<strong>

I woke up feeling nervous. Today was the first quidditch match of the season. I put on my Gryffindor shirt and made my way to the Great Hall. I saw Hermione sitting alone and Harry and Ron sitting further up the table. Things hadn't been going so well between Ron and Hermione, from what I had seen and what Harry had told me. I also wasn't speaking to Ron because I was still angry about how he acted a few nights ago. I walked over to Hermione and sat next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey how are you feeling?" She replied.

"Um, I'm a little bit nervous" I said grabbing some toast. I didn't feel like having a heavy breakfast.

"Ok"

"So...have you spoken to Ron?"

"No, he keeps acting like I betrayed him or something" She replied clearly annoyed. "What about you?"

"No, not until he apologizes for acting the way he did"

"Right, I'm gonna head down to the pitch now" I said after a few moments.

"Oh, ok I'll come with you" We stood up and headed for the door. When we were near Harry and Ron, whom I noticed looked like he was going to be sick (as usual), she whispered:

"Actually, you go ahead I'll be right behind you" I nodded and kept heading towards the doors. As I was walking to the pitch I ran into Demelza and we talked about classes and quidditch.

"Hey I've got some Information about the match" She said really catching my attention.

"Spill"

"Ok, in yesterday's practice the Slytherin Chaser, Vaisey, got hit in the head with a bludger, so they're replacing him with that idiot Harper and Malfoy's sick but I dunno who they're replacing him with"

"Cool" I said surprised. _Wow, that's lucky, and the weather's good too._ I had a feeling Lady Luck was with us today. When we arrived at the change rooms we got dressed and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. When Harry and Ron arrived I ignored Ron and filled Harry in on what I learned earlier.

"Conditions look ideal and guess what? That Slytherin chaser Vaisey- he took a bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that- Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"What? He's ill? What's wrong with him?" He asked staring at me.

"No idea, but it's great for us, they're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot" I replied brightly. _So Harry's still interested in what Malfoy's up to._ From what Hermione had told me, Harry had become obsessed with what Malfoy was up to recently. He smiled at me, somewhat vaguely and continued putting his robes on. He turned to talk to Ron so I went over to Demelza and talked with her until it was time to go onto the pitch. I was hit with cheers and boos as we stepped onto the pitch. Half of the pitch was red and gold and the other silver and green. Madam Hooch called the Captains forward.

"Captains shake hands, mount your brooms. On the whistle...three...two...one..." I shot off into the air, my heart beating fast. Unfortunately, Zacharias Smith was the commentator for today's match. Slytherin brought the quaffle down to the goals and I prepared for the worst.

"-Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose..." I so surprised yet happy at the same time. We had the quaffle and I swear I saw Harry grinning like mad as he passed me. We were almost to the goals now, Demelza passed it to me and I scored. _Yes!_ I cheered with the others until the game resumed.

"You know, it's a bit odd that Potter's chosen both the Weasley's for the team, none of them really have much potential, well maybe the girl has a bit, kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Zacharias said pissing me off. I knew he knew we had potential, but I was still pissed. He pissed me off even more when he started having a go at the other team members. We were winning Sixty to Zero, me having scored most of the goals (yay!) when I was watching Harry and all of a sudden; Harper collided with him on purpose. I yelled out in anger and the others did too. But when the Slytherins got the quaffle I focused on the game again. We were getting the quaffle off the Slytherins when Smith announced that the Snitch had been spotted. _Go Harry, you can do it!_ The quaffle arrived in my waiting arms and I scored another goal. I heard cheers erupt in the stadium and I knew what had happened, Harry had caught the Snitch. I was heading over to him where he was surrounded by the team but I realised I had something important I had to do first. I sped up and headed straight for the commentator's podium. Harry shouted something at me but I was too focused on my task to understand what he had said. With an almighty crash, I collided with my target. The crowd laughed and shrieked.

"Miss Weasley, what on earth were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall yelled at me.

"Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry" I lied. I turned to find a laughing Harry come and hug me. This was our first hug and I was so surprised I couldn't help but gaze at him when he broke away. He of course, avoided my gaze and clapped Ron on the back. I went and hugged Demelza and gave Dean a quick kiss. Everybody was so happy in the changing room.

"Party up in the common room, Seamus said!" Yelled Dean. "C'mon Ginny, Demelza!" I walked arm in arm with Dean up to the common room and we were hit with cheers and applause when we entered. I didn't see Hermione anywhere so I stayed with Dean, Seamus, Demelza and Parvati. _I wonder where Lavender is, seeing as her and Parvati are always together._ My question was answered when I turned and saw Lavender pull Ron into a kiss. I felt crestfallen when he started kissing her back. I needed to walk away from Dean and all them, who were cheering them on. As I was heading to the drinks table I walked straight into Harry.

"Looking for Ron? He's over there the filthy hypocrite" I said pointing to where he was. I looked with Harry and felt disgusted by what the sight had become.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it? But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry" I said patting him on the arm and heading to get some Butterbeer. I noticed he looked a bit funny but I paid no attention to it. I didn't see Hermione until I was getting into bed. She looked like she had been crying, but she didn't say anything as she got into bed. _Oh no, poor Hermione._ I felt really guilty because some of it had to be my fault. I heard some sniffling so I waited until all the other girls were asleep and I went and sat on her bed.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She sat up and hugged me crying into my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's all right" I said patting her back.

"H-he k-kissed h-her, I th-thought he h-had f-feelings for m-me t-to" She said hiccupping. I continued patting her back while she spoke.

"It's just not fair, I-I h-hate seeing th-them to-together, and th-they've on-only st-started g-going o-out"

"Shhh...I know what its like" I said sympathetically remembering when Harry was with Cho.

"I-I kn-know" She continued crying. After a while, she pulled away.

"Thank you" She whispered wiping her eyes. I replied 'it's alright' and she smiled and went to sleep. I hopped back into my bed. _Things are gonna get bad now,_ and with that thought I fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it! I'm writing the next chapter now so you don't have to wait long!:)!**


	9. Christmas

**I hope you like it! Don't forget to R&R!  
>Chapter 9-Christmas<strong>

My favourite time of the year, well apart from my birthday, had finally arrived. Christmas. I couldn't wait to see Fred, George and Bill. Things were really bad between Ron and Hermione. And well I couldn't really blame her for being disgusted every time they kissed because it was quite a disturbing scene. I still wasn't talking to Ron either. He made me even angrier with him when he started kissing Lavender in public, the very thing he told me not to do. _Stupid hypocrite git_. On the other hand though, this resulted in Harry and me spending more time together, which was great because we got to know more about each other and we always had a great time. Slughorn also had his Christmas Party, and I couldn't stop laughing when McLaggen went on a hunt for Hermione after he kissed her. I didn't get to see Harry but I met my idol, Gwenog Jones, and I'll admit she was a bit full of herself, but she was a nice women and she said she had seen me play and offered for me to try out when I finished school. WHOO! I was so happy for the rest of that night. I didn't feel like sitting with Dean on the train today, so I sat with Luna and Neville instead. We had had a great time catching up and joking. When I got off the train I saw two of my favourite people in the world.

"FRED AND GEORGE!" I yelled hugging them.

"Hey little sis" They said together.

"I missed you guys so much! Hogwarts isn't the same without you two!"

"Thought so" George said. Dad came over not too much longer and I hugged him. When Harry and Ron arrived we headed for the Ministry car.

"Hey Gin, can you move your trunk over" Ron asked me as though nothing had happened. _How dare he act like nothing's happened and how dare he call me Gin! _I was outraged, so I moved my trunk over and turned to Harry.

"Here _Harry_, put your trunk here" I said completely ignoring Ron.

"Oh, um, ok" He said uncertainly looking at Ron. After he put his trunk in, I glared at Ron and got in the car next to Fred.

"So what was that all about?" Fred asked me curiously.

"Well Ron thought it was alright to act as though nothing's happened" I said annoyed. When they looked at me with confused expressions I filled them in on what had happened, and just as I finished Harry got in next to me followed by Ron and they took us to the Burrow. When we arrived mum ran out and hugged us all and everything was fine until Phlegm came outside as well. _Oh great._ I smiled at her as she said 'hi' to me and kissed the boys on the cheeks.

"Bill!" I said hugging my eldest brother when he joined us.

"Hey sis"

I walked into my room to see that there was a camp bed set up.

"Mum, you forgot to pack away the camp bed"

"Um, dear, that's for Fleur" She said. _WHAT!_

"MUM!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry but I had nowhere else to put her-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE RUINING MY CHRISTMAS-"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME! NOW DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE I'M NOT PUTTING HER ANYWHERE ELSE!" She glared at me and walked out of the room. I _hated_ it when she called me by my full name. _How dare she! Phlegm is just going to ruin my Christmas! And I'll have to talk to her because we're in the same room!_ I'd rather watch Ron and Lavender kiss than share a room with _her_.

"I didn't know you're name was Ginevra Molly" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to find Harry standing in my doorway.

"Well, I don't like being called that so don't ever say it again and what do you want?" I didn't mean to be so rude. He smiled and said:

"Your mum said to tell you dinner's ready"

"Oh, ok" He turned and left._ This is probably going to be the worst Christmas ever._ I followed him to dinner.

Christmas Eve morning I went downstairs, had some breakfast and began decorating the living room with this muggle thing called paper chains.

"Whoa, did someone have a paper explosion in here?" Fred said entering the room.

"Oh, no, it was just our little sister decorating the room" Said George smiling.

"Shut up you two" I said slapping them each on the arm. "It's a muggle thing"

"Now, now Ginny, you know better than to go blaming your awful decorating skills on muggles" Said Fred. This time I punched his arm.

"Ow...I was just kidding"

"Yeah whatever" I said going back to my work. Not long after we had lunch and mum made me peel the carrots that the boys had picked. After Lupin had arrived, I continued my work in the living room. When I was done I stood in the middle and admired my work.

"Nice job" Harry said smirking.

"Oh shut up" I said slapping him. _What did everyone have against my decorations?_

"Harry, Ginny, dinner!" My mum yelled.

"C'mon we better go before she has a fit" I said heading towards the Kitchen. 

I woke up Christmas morning to find my bedside full with gifts. I got a sweater from mum and dad, a brown skirt, _great,_ from Bill (oh, and phlegm), a pretty silver with a blue Dragon on it bracelet from Charlie and some joke store stuff from Fred and George. I had been meaning to slip something to Professor Snape but I never got the chance. I spent the day helping mum prepare lunch, thankfully Bill took Phlegm out for breakfast, so we actually had fun. When we were almost finished I had a toilet break and as I entered the kitchen I saw Bill and Phlegm there, great.

"Merry Christmas Gin" Bill said hugging me.

"Merry Christmas Bill"

"Meery Crissmass Geeny" Said phlegm coming over as well.

"Merry Christmas phle-Fleur" I said smiling at her with the nicest smile I could manage.

"Ow come you are not vearing you're skirt?"

"Oh, ummm..." I was wearing my new green sweater with my jeans and boots.

"You're jeans are ugly so vy don't you go put eet on?"

"Because I don't like-"

"Ginny go put your new skirt on _now_!" My mum said glaring at me.

"Fine" I mumbled heading towards the stairs. Phlegm squealed and went back to touching Bill. I put the stupid skirt on and went back downstairs to find everyone at the table. I took a seat next to Lupin and unfortunately, phlegm. Mum came around putting the food in our plates and to my relief she left out the parsnips. I hated parsnips.

"So, Molly, where did you get your hat and necklace from?" Lupin asked.

"Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, mum, now we're washing our own socks" George said. _Yeah Right_. "Parsnips, Remus?" I heard weird noises and turned to see phlegm feeding Bill turkey off her fork. _Ewww, how gross! _I looked at Harry who was sitting across from me and saw a maggot sticking out of his hair, _bingo_.

"Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair" I said cheerfully leaning across the table and picking it out.

"Ow 'orrible" Said phlegm shuddering. _Haha, my plan worked_.

"Yes, isn't it?" Said Ron. "Gravy Fleur?" The idiot knocked the gravy boat but Bill stopped it with a flick of his wand.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks" Phlegm said after kissing my brother. "She is always knocking-" I was about to defend Tonks when mum beat me to it, so I went back to eating my dinner.

"Arthur! Arthur-it's Percy!" I couldn't believe my ears. I stood up and surely enough there he was walking towards us, with the Minister of Magic. The door opened and Percy stood there, clearly uncomfortable.

"Merry Christmas, Mother" He said stiffly.

"Oh, Percy!" Mum said throwing herself at him. She offered the Minister some food but he refused.

"...we've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden...ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?" I looked and saw him pointing to Harry. Of course that's why he's here, seeing as me, phlegm and George were also finished.

"Yeah, all right" Said Harry following the Minister, he kept saying everything was fine so I didn't say anything. The door shut behind him and Percy looked around stiffly.

"So, Percy, how have you been?" Mum asked.

"Fine"

"And work?"

"Fine" We lapsed back into silence. Everyone except for phlegm, Lupin and mum were glaring at him. _How dare that asshole show his face here! After all he's done! Ooooh, I hate him so much I, I, I hate him more than parsnips!_ Parsnips. I looked over at the plate and saw it was still quite full. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed some paper and scribbled a note to Fred and George about my plan. They grinned at me, I grabbed my wand, placed it under the table and levitated a scoop, Fred and George did the same. Percy looked at the scoops of Parsnips and his expression turned nervous, the others began to notice as well.

"What are you-" Before mum could finish her question we threw our scoops at Percy. Mum started yelling at us but we kept splattering his face with parsnips until his glasses were covered with it. We stopped when we realised we ran out. Harry and Scrimgeour entered looking angry and looked confused when they saw Percy.

"THAT'S IT! GOODBYE! I'M GLAD I LEFT ALL OF YOU!" Percy yelled and stormed out. The minister nodded at us and followed him. After a few minutes mum burst out in tears and ran out of the room. Dad followed her and we all sat in silence.

"If everybody's done I'll hand out desert" I said getting up. Everybody nodded and handed me their plates. I cut up the Treacle Tart as neat as I could and handed it out. I gave Harry the biggest piece, seeing as it was his favourite and he looked like his conversation hadn't gone too well. When we done I packed up the plates and began washing the dishes. The one I was scrubbing flew out of my hands and I turned to see Fred with his wand raised.

"It's Christmas, don't worry about it" He flicked his wand and the dishes started washing themselves.

"Thanks" He smiled and left the room. I looked out the window and saw Harry sitting on the garden fence. I went to the door, put on my snow boots and went outside. He looked up when I arrived but didn't say anything. I sat next to him.

"Conversation didn't go too well?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to know what me and Dumbledore have been talking about and if I was the Chosen One"

"Ok"

"So, what happened with Percy?"

"Oh, me, Fred and George just gave him a present, that's all"

"Right" He said grinning. We both looked around and I laughed.

"What?"

"I remember when I was eight, I think, and dad took us sledding down that hill, I was with Ron and Charlie and we got about half way down and Ron moved his fat ass and we ended up rolling the rest of the way down the hill" I started laughing and he joined in.

"I've never been sledding before"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Dursley's wouldn't take me, even if they went" I had forgotten he didn't have a great childhood. I reached over and squeezed his hand. He smiled at me.

"All right then, I'll take you sledding"

"Ok"

"But, it would have to be very early in the morning and you wouldn't be able to tell anyone because mum would kill us if she found out because she thinks that Voldemort's hiding under a pile of snow, waiting for you" We both chuckled.

"Deal" All of a sudden the fence collapsed and somehow I ended up on top of Harry. I looked and saw Fred and George standing at the window, laughing.

"I swear I'll kill those two!" I said looking at Harry. He was staring at me with a very intense expression. Our faces were only inches apart. I looked at his lips, _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him_. _DEAN! DEAN! YOU'RE DATING DEAN!_ I had started moving in closer, but I pulled away and stood up.

"Um, sorry about that" I said helping him up.

"That's ok" He replied looking annoyed. He brushed it off when he saw I was looking at him. We walked in silence back to the house. Fred and George were waiting for us when we got back in.

"So did you two have a nice chat?" Said George grinning.

I slapped them both on the arm and said goodnight to them. Harry walked with me until we reached my room. I turned and looked at him.

"Good night Harry"

"Night Ginny" I fell asleep thinking of how we almost kissed.

**Sorry that it's a bit crappy but I hoped you liked it!**


	10. Ron Get's Poisoned

**Hey everyone here's the new chapter I hope you like it!  
>Chapter 10-Ron Gets Poisoned<strong>

It had been a week since the Christmas holidays had ended. Ron and Hermione still weren't talking and I still wasn't talking with Ron either. Things were going good with Dean, but, I noticed now that I started getting bored when I was with him and that I found it hard to pay attention to the conversations around me when I was with him. Also, ever since Harry and I almost kissed (we acted like nothing happened), I had a different feeling for him. I couldn't understand what it was, but it wasn't like how I felt about him at the beginning of the school year. I entered the common room and saw Hermione sitting at a table, and McLaggen sitting on an armchair not far away. I took the seat across from Hermione and she looked up from her book.

"Hey"

"Hey, have you seen who's sitting near you?" I said smiling.

"Oh, shut up, since that party I've had to watch my back for him, he's always everywhere I am in the common room!" She said exasperated.

"Ha, serve's you right for taking him then"

"Shut up, you know Harry said the same thing to me?"

"Really? Well, you know we're both right"

"Yes, I know"

"Have you been studying lately?" She asked me after a few minutes. When I didn't reply she continued on with a lecture. "Ginny, you know your O.W.L.S are coming up and not studying isn't going to do you well! You should stop hanging out with Dean and study more!"

"I haven't been hanging out with Dean lately" And it was true, I hadn't.

"Really?" She asked studying me.

"Yeah, I find I get bored when I'm with him and I never really pay attention to the conversations...don't get me wrong, Dean's a great guy, but I'm just..." She nodded and looked at her book.

"So, you and Harry have become close?" She asked looking back up at me. _Odd, I thought she noticed._

"Yeah, we have" I replied unsure why she was asking me.

"And you have a great time together?"

"Uh, yeah, we have lots of fun...why?"

"Nothing, nothing, just curious that's all" I noticed she had a smirk on her face. Before I could ask her why, Professor McGonagall came up to us looking flustered.

"Hello Professor, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I'm afraid your brother's been poisoned"

"What?"

"I can't explain now, but Mr Potter's at the Hospital Wing if you wish to know what happened" I looked over at Hermione, she had turned as pale as a ghost. We sat there in silence and Professor McGonagall walked away.

"I have to go see him" Said Hermione standing up, she headed to the portrait hole and marched out.

I stood up, _better catch up with her_.

I went out of the portrait hole and caught up with Hermione. We walked in silence to the Hospital Wing. We saw waiting Harry outside and as we entered, Madam Pomfrey came rushing to us.

"I'm sorry, you can't be in here now..."

"But he's my brother and their best friend..."

"I know, I'm sorry but he's unfit for visitors right now..." And with that she pushed us back outside.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded. I felt sick and confused while Harry told us what happened. When he finished we stood there in silence.

"But, who would want to poison Ron?" I asked him.

"I dunno, it might not have been directed at him though"

"True, but then, who was it directed at?"

"I dunno, Dumbledore told me that Voldemort wanted Slughorn to join him..."

"So it could've been for Slughorn" I finished for him. We spent the rest of the day discussing who could have done it, and who it was meant for. At dinner Madam Pomfrey came out and brought us some food. Mum and dad arrived and were allowed in the Hospital Wing. They were in there for about an hour when Dumbledore came and took them to his office to explain what had happened. Once they had gone, Harry and I's discussion began again and Hermione still hadn't said a word. Finally, at 8 0'clock, she let us in.

"Try not to make too much noise" She said going into her office. I looked at Ron as we took the seats around him. He still had a tint of green to his face, but he looked peaceful as he slept. Not long after Fred and George arrived.

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" Said Fred.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present" George added putting down the gift and taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious" Fred said, trying to be funny, I think.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him-"

"You were in Hogsmeade?" I asked interestedly looking up. Dean had asked me to go, but I had said I was tired and went to the common room instead. Fred told us they were thinking of buying Zonko's as he took a seat next to Harry.

"How exactly did it happen, Harry?" And Harry explained yet again what had happened.

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar" Said George.

"Lucky there was one in the room" Replied Harry.

"Do mum and dad know?" Fred asked looking at me.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago-they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon..." I stopped as Ron mumbled in his sleep.

"So the poison was in the drink?" Said Fred.

"Yes, Slughorn poured it out-" Harry said somewhat gladly.

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?"

"Probably, but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea" Fred said frowning. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to Poison Harry?" I asked shivering at the thought of Harry lying in that bed instead of Ron.

"I dunno, but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? The 'Chosen One' and all that?" Fred said.

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" I said but I doubted he was.

"Anything's possible" Fred said darkly.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse" George added.

"Or he could be innocent, the poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself" I said. I felt sorry for Slughorn, he must feel really bad.

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side, Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And...and maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore" Harry answered reminding me of something he had said earlier.

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas, so the poisoner could just as easily been after Dumbledore"

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well" Said Hermione for the first time in hours sounding like she had a bad head-cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself" We fell silent as Ron said something that sounded a lot like 'Hermione' and began snoring again. I jumped as the doors flew open and Hagrid came striding towards us.

"Bin in the forest all day! Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him-didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?" He panted.

"Not bad, they say he'll be ok" Harry said.

"No more than six visitors at a time!" Madam Pomfrey said hurrying out of her office.

"Hagrid makes six" George pointed out and she went back inside after she cleaned up Hagrid's footprints.

"I don' believe this" Hagrid said hoarsely, shaking his head and looking down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it...look at him lyin' there...who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"That's just what we were discussing, we don't know" Said Harry.

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" Hagrid said anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron..."

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team" Said George.

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it" Fred said fairly.

"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks" Hermione said quietly.

"How d'you work that out?" Fred asked.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course, that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim" Hermione said. She was right, this person was dangerous. Before anyone could add anything, the doors opened and mum and dad came rushing in. Mum pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar" She sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny...you saved Arthur...now you've saved Ron..." Harry began saying something noble but he was cut off by my dad.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it, Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry" Harry obviously didn't know what to say. Madam Pomfrey came out to remind us only six visitors at a time, so Hagrid, Harry and Hermione left. Mum sat on the bed and stroked Ron's hair. I wasn't paying much attention to their conversation. I yawned and Mum told me to go to bed, so I hugged and kissed everyone and headed back to the common room. When I entered I saw McLaggen and Harry standing there, Harry looked uncomfortable. McLaggen took one look at me and headed to his dormitory. Harry turned and smiled at me as I walked to him.

"What was that all about?"

"McLaggen's replacing Ron for now" He replied unenthusiastically.

"Great" I said sarcastically and he chuckled. After a few moments I hugged him. After a few seconds he hugged me back.

"Thank you for saving Ron and for saving my dad too and, well...I never really thanked you for saving me, so, thank you, Harry"

"It honestly was nothing" He said nobly, making me laugh. He was nice and warm, I could've stayed in his arms the whole night, but he was probably uncomfortable. I broke away and smiled at him.

"Night Harry"

"Night Ginny" I looked at him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked up the stairs before he could see me blush. I swear I saw him touch his cheek, but I was too surprised by my actions to comprehend much. I fell asleep pondering my feelings for Harry.

**I hope you enjoyed it coz' I sat here with hunger pains and I'm really hungry now. :P Don't forget to review please! And no jokes, I really am hungry.**


	11. Quidditch and the Hospital Wing Again

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay I've just been caught up with assignments! Anyways here's the new chapter & I hope you like it!  
>Chapter 11-Quidditch and the Hospital Wing Again<strong>

Today was our match against Hufflepuff and, thank God, I didn't feel nervous this time. Harry, Hermione and I visited Ron as often as we could. I don't know exactly when it happened, but Hermione and Ron made up and are friends again, although it's still a bit weird between them. Harry and I reckon they should just tell each other how they feel. Ron also had finally apologized to me, so we made up too.

I walked down to the Great Hall and when I entered, I found Hermione and Harry sitting together.

"Hey," I said taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Hey," they both replied.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked me.

"No."

"Good. We need our greatest Chaser feeling well," Harry put in, making me smile.

_He thinks I'm the greatest Chaser! _Squealed a voice in my head.

_Oh for Pete's sake, get a grip of yourself! _

Lately I had been caring about what Harry thought of me, the reason why; I still didn't know.

We then discussed O.W.L.S while I had some toast. When it was about thirty minutes until the game, Harry stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna go visit Ron quickly," he replied. Ron was devastated when he realised he couldn't play Quidditch, and laughed when told McLaggen was replacing him. We all hoped McLaggen would mess up somehow.

"Just be back in time for the game," I said teasingly.

"Don't worry, I will," he replied, grinning.

"Do you wanna head down to the pitch with me?" I asked Hermione.

"Um..." she looked at Harry, then back at me. "Sure," she replied. We walked to the doors with Harry, then went our separate ways.

"So, um, how's Dean?" she asked, looking at me carefully.

"Um, he's good," I replied nonchalantly.

"Are things not going well with Dean?"

"It's like I told you before; I just get easily bored with him, and he wants me to spend more time with him, but I agree just for the reason that I'm his girlfriend," I replied exasperatedly.

"Ok," she replied. She had that weird expression on her face again. We arrived at the changing rooms, so she wished me luck and went to the stands.

Demelza, Coote and Peakes were already there. I put on my robes, and more of the team started to arrive. All of a sudden, the room went silent, and I looked to see that McLaggen had entered. He nodded at all of us and put on his robes quietly. We all started talking again as we waited for Harry to arrive. I looked at the time; it was five minutes until the game started.

_Where's Harry?_

Ok, when I told him not to be late for the game, I seriously didn't think he would be. I began to grow worried, and started pacing near the door. What if something had happened to him, and no one knew about it? I knew Harry would _never _miss a Quidditch match unless it was important. About two minutes until the game, Harry sprinted into the changing room and I approached him.

"Where have you been?" I demanded.

"I met Malfoy," he replied quietly, putting on his robes.

"So?"

"So I wanted to know how come he's up at the castle with a couple of girlfriends while everyone else is down here..."

"Does it matter right now?" _When did Malfoy become more important than Quidditch?_

"Well, I'm not likely to find out, am I?" He grabbed his Firebolt and pushed his glasses straight. "Come on, then!" And we marched onto the pitch.

"Tricky conditions!" said McLaggen bracingly to the team.

_Wait, McLaggen?_

"Coote, Peakes, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming-" I was about to tell him off, but Harry beat me to it.

"I'm the captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instructions, just get up by the goalposts!" Harry said angrily.

I walked off to take my place on the field with the other chasers. Once both teams were ready, Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain and, when Madam Hooch had blown her whistle, we shot up into the air.

I glanced at Harry and instantly felt as though something was going to go wrong for him, so, whilst I helped the other Chasers, I also kept an eye on Harry. Luna was commentating this time, thank God.

_That reminds me_.

I looked around for Smith; I saw he had the Quaffle, and headed straight for him. I flew into him, and as I was doing so, snatched the Quaffle out of his hands. A few seconds later, someone flew into me and stole the Quaffle.

"...but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble-no Buggins-" said Luna.

"It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall loudly making me, and the crowd, laugh.

"You idiot! How dare you let him take the Quaffle off you!" I turned, outraged, to see McLaggen behind me. "Don't you know how to be a chaser?! All you have to do is grab the ball and shoot it into the other teams' goalposts!" he added, still yelling. I was about to tell him off when I felt a breeze near my ear, and saw the Quaffle soar past McLaggen and into the goals.

"Now who's the idiot who can't play?!" I shouted back at him. His face turned red with anger, and an ugly expression crossed his face. Well, an uglier than usual one. He opened his mouth to retort, but was –thankfully- cut off by Harry.

"McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone!" Harry bellowed at him.

I flew away to get the Quaffle, and heard Luna say not long after, that Harry was arguing with McLaggen. I then scored a goal, followed by Demelza, but our victories were interrupted by Cadwallader scoring again.

Because I kept sabotaging Smith by stealing the Quaffle off him everytime it landed with him, Luna started saying that he was suffering from something called: 'Loser's Lurgy', which made me laugh.

"Seventy-Forty to Hufflepuff!" barked Professor McGonagall into the megaphone. I sighed, we were losing the match, and there probably wouldn't be time for recovery.

"Is it, already?" said Luna, vaguely. "Oh look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

_What?!_

I spun and saw McLaggen showing Peakes how to hit a Bludger at Cadwallader. Harry was heading towards McLaggen, yelling something at him just as McLaggen hit the Bludger. I froze and felt sick. The bludger hit Harry on the head and I watched in horror as he slowly fell off his broom.

"COOTE, PEAKES! CATCH HIM!" I yelled as loudly as I could, but they were already heading towards where Harry was falling. I started panicking.

_Please catch him on time, please catch him on time! _

Relief washed over me as I saw Coote and Peakes catch him.

_Thank you, God!_

We all headed to the ground and gathered around him. There was no blood, but his head shape was oddly distorted.

"Out of my way, out of my way!" Madam Pomfrey yelled coming through. She performed some spells, then looked at us. "Don't worry; it's just a cracked skull. I'll be able to fix it overnight," and with that, they placed him on a stretcher, and vacated the pitch. I turned to Madam Hooch.

"Please, you have to stop the match..." I begged her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, I can't just call off a match because of an injured player-"

"But he's our captain and our Seeker!"

"I'm sorry, that's just too bad"

"But-"

"No buts. Everyone back in the air on my whistle!" she yelled, and everyone mounted their brooms. "THREE...TWO...ONE!" We rose into the air again, and I couldn't stop worrying about Harry. We scored another goal, but we had no chance of winning.

"And Hufflepuff's caught the Snitch!" said Luna, and the Hufflepuff's erupted into cheers. "Hufflepuff wins!"

Everyone sagged to the ground, the air somber. We all glared at McLaggen, and he hastily left the pitch. We all entered the changing room, and dressed in silence, all of us too bitter at McLaggen to talk.

"Come on, guys, let's go up to the Common Room," said Dean quietly, and so we did. No one cheered as we entered.

_Ooh, where's that git? I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna make him wish he was never born, _I thought angrily, scanning the room, but he was nowhere in sight.

_Bloody coward. I'll get you when you return, _I thought menacingly, and I stayed with Dean and the others. I was day-dreaming of ways I could torture McLaggen, when Hermione approached me.

"Have you seen Harry?" I asked her hopefully.

"No, I stayed at the match," she replied sadly. I heard laughter behind me, and turned and saw Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, wondering what could possibly be funny at this moment.

"How funny did it look, Gin, when Harry fell of his broom," said Dean, and Seamus did a poor imitation of what I realised was Harry getting hit by the bludger and falling off his broomstick. They all burst out laughing again.

"So, let me get this straight, someone getting hit in the head with a Bludger, having a cracked skull, and falling off their broom, is funny?" I asked Dean, the anger clear in my voice. They stopped laughing when they saw my expression.

"Come on, Gin, you have to admit it was pretty funny..."

"No it wasn't!" I exclaimed, starting to raise my voice. "WHAT MCLAGGEN DID WAS TERRIBLE!"

"OH, COME ON! DON'T YOU BLAME MCLAGGEN! HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING-"

"HE KNEW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT HE WAS DOING!" I retorted, outraged. _HOW DARE HE STAND UP FOR MCLAGGEN! _"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HARRY IS YOUR FRIEND!" The common room had gone quiet now.

"EVERYONE LAUGHS AT THEIR FRIENDS WHEN THEY GET HURT!"

"SO EVERYONE LAUGHED WHEN RON GOT POISONED, HUH?"

"NO, BUT THAT WAS DIFFERENT!"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE ACTING SO PROTECTIVE LIKE HE'S YOUR-HE'S YOUR-"

"MY WHAT?!"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" he yelled, and my anger boiled furiously. That was it. I pulled out my wand and was ready to hex him when, someone grabbed me and pulled me away.

"LET ME GO!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!" Hermione yelled back, dragging me out of the portrait hole, I glared at Dean the whole time and he glared straight back at me. Once we were outside, and I had stopped fighting, she released me.

_That stupid prat! Oh, I'm gonna go back in there and hex him into the next century!_

I looked at Hermione. "You're not going back in there," she stated firmly, as if sensing what I was thinking, and she stood in front of the portrait hole. I glared at her.

"I need some air. I'm going for a walk," I said stonily after a few seconds, and walked away. I didn't want to hurt her, she'd already been hurt enough by angry actions this year.

I was so absorbed in my anger that I didn't even realise that I was heading to the Hospital Wing, and pushing the door open. As I entered, Ron looked up.

"Hey," I said making my way over to him.

"Hey," he replied. Harry was in the bed next to him. I took a seat in the middle so that I was facing them both. I glanced over at Harry, and all the anger I felt melted away; he looked so peaceful.

"Has he woken up yet?" I asked Ron hopefully.

"No," he replied, and my heart sunk even further into my chest. "He'll be all right," Ron added.

"Yeah, I know..."

"So, how was the match?" he asked, changing the subject. " It sounded pretty bad."

"It was an absolute disaster!" I exclaimed. " McLaggen was terrible!" He smiled at that. "And Harry almost missed the match too! Although, it might've been better, seeing his condition now..."

"He almost missed the match?" Ron interrupted, interested.

"Yeah...something about Malfoy, I think," I replied, and Ron nodded.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked after a few moments.

"Common room, I think."

"And McLaggen?"

"That git didn't have the guts to show his face yet...next time I see him, I'm going to torture him...even if the others already have," I replied savagely.

"I always knew he was going to blow it," Ron stated proudly, and I rolled my eyes. He kept on talking, but I was no longer paying attention. I looked at Harry.

_He looks so cute! _I felt like stroking his hair and holding him.

_Whoa, what the _hell _are you thinking?!_ I sighed. I had no idea what I was thinking.

_Maybe I have feelings for him again,_ a voice reasoned inside my head. No, that couldn't happen; I was over Harry. Something white and soft hit me in the face.

"Hey!" I said angrily, looking at Ron. He had thrown his pillow at me. I glared at him. "What was that for?"

"I called your name _at least_ six times."

"Oh, sorry, I was...distracted." He nodded and looked from me, to Harry, and back. "What?"

"Nothing, you two have become close that's all," he replied casually. _Oh, not him too! _

"Yeah, so?" I questioned him.

"Nothing...maybe you two could, you know, go out," he suggested.

"Well that's not going to happen because I have a boyfriend _and _we're just friends," I stated.

"Ok...I was just saying...I mean, I'd rather it was him than Dean or Michael."

"Well, I don't care what you think because Harry and I are always just going to be friends," I said bitterly. "Ok?"

"All right," he replied smirking.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"What about me?"

"When are you going to break up with Lavender and go out with Hermione?" I said, grinning evilly. That wiped the smirk off his face.

"I dunno," he said looking down.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, Ron, because she's not going to wait forever."

"I know..." he replied dejectedly. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, but you have to go now. Mr Potter needs peace and quiet to rest," she said.

"All right," I replied, and she went back into her office.

"Bye, Ron," I said hugging him.

"Bye, Gin," he replied, and once I had released him, he turned over on his side.

I looked at Harry. I moved the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Harry," I whispered. He smiled and murmured something that sounded like 'Ginny'.

_Oh stop it; he was just speaking gibberish._

I walked back to the common room and saw that majority had gone to lunch. Dean was sitting on the couch waiting, obviously for me. I wanted to walk by like I didn't see him, but he saw me and gestured for me to join him. I sat next to him on the couch.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say any of those things. You're right, it wasn't funny at all," He said grabbing my hand. I looked at him. He truly did look sorry.

_But, Harry..._

_NO! You're over Harry now, remember? Plus, you said it yourself; you'll always be friends and _nothing_ else._

"It's all right, Dean, I forgive you," I said, giving him a small smile. He smiled.

"Thank you," he said and he kissed me quickly. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"No, I'm not that hungry," I said to him. I was a little hungry, but I would last until dinner.

"Ok," he said, and left the common room. I was in the Girl's Dormitory reading a book, when Hermione came in.

"Hi," she said hesitantly.

"Hey," I replied, smiling at her. She must have sensed that I wasn't angry anymore, because she smiled and sat on her bed.

"Feeling better?" she asked, grinning.

"Yes," I replied, grinning also. "Thank you for holding me back."

"No worries," she replied still grinning. "Did you go to the hospital wing?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"How are they?"

"Good. Harry hasn't woken up yet, though."

"Ok...did you break up with Dean?" she asked. I noticed that she sounded kind of hopeful.

"No," I replied quietly, looking away.

"Oh, ok," she replied, sounding disappointed for some reason.

I spent the rest of the day, and night, hoping that Harry was ok, and that he would wake up soon.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a bit crap though.**


	12. Breakups

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay I haven't been able to get on the computer! Anyways, here's the new chapter I hope you like it!  
>Chapter 12-Break-ups <strong>

"He's looking at you again" Dean told me, _again_.

"He could be looking at anything, ok, just clam down" He was really starting to annoy me. Not only did he keep telling me when a boy (cough cough, Harry) was staring or checking me out, he had also started helping (more like pushing) me through the portrait hole, which really, really, really annoyed me. He always stopped when I told him off, but he still does it.

"And now he's looking at you again"

"Listen, if you're so annoyed go sit somewhere else and complain because I am trying to write a very important essay and you are annoying the crap out of me" He mumbled something but didn't move.

"Ok, I'm going to go sit with Seamus now"

"Fine" He got up and went to Seamus. Personally, I was relieved he had left. _Now, where was I up to...oh that's right._ I was doing my Defence Against the Dark Arts homework when Hermione came and sat across from me.

"Hey"

"Hey, how are you today?"

"I'm good and you?" She seemed happy.

"I'm alright" We sat there in silence. I noticed she was staring at something with a big smirk on her face.

"What are you looking at?" I was curious to know what gave her that expression.

"Nothing...have you noticed a certain someone staring at you lately?" Not her too.

"Dean always says the exact same thing but honestly, Harry could be looking somewhere else"

"True, but you're always in the way?"

"I, just...listen, if you're here to talk to me about Harry, bugger off, because I really am not in the mood for it, ok?"

"Alright" She replied still smirking. "Oh look, that's three times now..."

"Hermione, shut up"

"Oh alright, alright...I have to go bathroom and then the library, I'll see you at dinner" She said standing up.

"See you later" I went back to my work. After a few minutes I felt like someone was looking at me. _Don't turn around; it's probably just some other guy checking you out or something...bugger it I'm too curious._ I slowly got up and walked over to the other side of the table and began packing up my books. I slowly looked up and met a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me; before I could react he looked back down. I kept staring and after a few moments, he looked back up and we both looked back down at the same time, me blushing. I was glad I had had a lot of homework. _So he _is _staring at me...but why? He doesn't like me, right? _I wasn't too sure if things had changed, I had been feeling differently towards him. I decided to go to dinner with Dean, Seamus and the others that night. Afterwards, we all hung out in the corridors chatting, me not paying attention, as usual.

"Hey, I'm gonna go, I'm feeling really tired" I said when I could no longer stand being around them.

"Ok, I'll walk back with you" Dean said standing up. I smiled even though I really wanted to go back alone. I waved at the others and we began our walk back to Gryffindor tower. We walked in silence.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked me breaking the silence.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just...you've been acting weird when we're together..."

"Sorry, I'm just really tired, you know, with homework and studying for O.W.L.S..."

"Oh, yeah, ok..." We lapsed back into silence. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I wasn't happy with him. We finally arrived at the portrait hole. He gestured for me to go first, so I did and I was walking he pushed me. _RRRRR, THAT'S IT!_

"_Don't _push me, please, Dean, You're always doing that, I can get through perfectly well on my own..."

"Oh for Pete's sake I didn't do it!"

"Oh, nah, it was Harry" I replied sarcastically.

"What is your problem? I just want to help you..."

"Well, I don't need any help Dean; I'm not some delicate flower!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"WELL THEN WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO DO IT?"

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE! YOU'RE NEVER HAPPY WITH ANYTHING I DO THESE DAYS!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'M NOT HAPPY!"

"SO WHAT? YOU WANNA BREAK UP?"

"YES!"

"ALRIGHT! FINE!"

"FINE!" I was about to storm off when I heard yelling from the other side of the room.

"WHAT? CAN'T I HANG OUT WITH MY FRIEND?" I turned to see Ron and Hermione standing at the base of the staircase with Lavender in front of them.

"ALONE IN YOUR DORMITORY? AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU TWO BECOME FRIENDS AGAIN?"

"WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN FRIENDS!"

"NOT WHEN WE STARTED GOING OUT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT LAVENDER? IT'S OVER!"

"_WHAT?"_ She looked ready to throw something at both of them.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HANGING OFF ME AND TELLING ME WHO MY FRIENDS SHOULD BE! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! YOU'RE A NICE GIRL BUT YOU ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Lavender huffed and stormed off. Hermione was beaming and Ron looked relieved. I walked over to them.

"So, you finally grew some balls, eh?" I asked Ron teasingly.

"Shut up. To be honest, I feel so relieved... and hungry" We all burst out laughing. "So did you and Dean have another fight?"

"Yes, except this time we broke up, something we should have done a while ago"

"So, it's definitely over?" Hermione asked me.

"Yeah, thank god" She had a massive smile on her face and a weird look in her eye that I wanted to find out more about.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to the kitchens and eat something. You two wanna come?" Ron asked us.

"No thanks" Me and Hermione replied. He shrugged and walked off. We went to our dormitory and when we were inside I turned to her.

"So, where's Harry?"

"He's with Dumbledore"

"Ok"

"So how do you feel? You don't look sad"

"No, I feel happy, and I wish I had broken up with him when we argued after that Quidditch match" She nodded and I smiled and asked "So, are you and Ron gonna finally go out now?"

"No, he just broke up with Lavender; he's not going to do anything for a while"

"Hopefully, he does something soon"

"Yeah, hopefully..." I was about to ask her about her expression before when Lavender and Parvati walked in. Lavender glared at us and walked over to her bed while Parvati smiled apologetically at us before hurrying over to Lavender. I looked at Hermione and she nodded. We would continue talking another time. _Tonight must have been some kind of break-up night_. I fell asleep feeling happy and relieved that Dean and I had broken up and that Ron had finally ditched Lavender.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry again for the delay! The next chapter will be up in a few minutes!**


	13. Quidditch, Distractions and Bludgers

**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it!  
>Chapter 13- Quidditch, Distractions and Bludgers<strong>

I hurried down to the Quidditch Pitch. I was late for practice. I had been so caught up studying for my O.W.L.S that when I looked at my watch, it was 7:00, thirty minutes until training started. I sprinted into the changing rooms and started putting on my robes as fast as I could. When I finished I grabbed my broom and headed onto the pitch and saw the whole team already in the air.

"Sorry, Harry, I was studying for my O.W.L.S and then I looked at the time and..." Harry smiled and said:

"That's ok, I understand, just get in the air so we can begin" I smiled and thanked him and shot off into the air towards Katie and Demelza.

"Hey guys" I said to them when I joined them.

"Hey" Katie replied cheerfully. She had come back at the start of the week looking as happy and healthy as ever. Me, and the team, were so happy that she was finally back on the team. Harry blew his whistle and we began our warm up exercises.

"Ouch!" I turned and saw Harry rubbing his head.

"Sorry Harry" Coote said.

"That's ok, just watch where your aiming next time" Coote nodded and took off. I turned and caught the Quaffle. We continued on until Harry blew his whistle for us to stop.

"Ok, that was great everyone! Now let's play a practice game, everyone in your positions. On my whistle, three...two...ONE!" He blew his whistle and we began our practice game. We had scored ten goals when I couldn't take it anymore. Ron had started bobbing nervously every time we were going to score and it was just so hilarious, I had to mimic him. I let Katie and Demelza score this one and I waited. They were getting closer. _Three, two, one!_ I started bobbing with Ron and Coote and Peakes started laughing when they realised what I was doing. The others caught on and were all laughing, while Ron glared at me. We continued on with the game, and after a few moments I heard an 'ouch' from behind me. I turned and saw Harry rubbing his arm while Peakes was apologizing.

"Sorry, Harry! I thought you saw that..."

"It's ok, listen, if I get hit anymore times, don't worry about apologizing, ok?" Coote and Peakes nodded and they went back to the game. A few seconds later I felt like someone was staring at me, so I turned and saw Harry get hit on his left arm by another Bludger. Coote smiled apologetically at Harry and Harry nodded. We had scored fourteen goals when I looked turned to my left and saw Harry staring at me. When he saw me, he went back to looking for the Snitch. _He's even staring at me on the Quidditch Pitch._ I didn't have much time to ponder the thought because I almost got hit in the face with the Quaffle.

"Oi! Stop day dreaming and focus Ginny!" Demelza yelled at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back and we continued on. We were all doing well, except for Harry, who seemed to keep getting hit by Bludgers because he seemed to be staring at a certain something (cough cough, me). I was watching him when he turned to look at me. I smiled and he smiled back. I was about to turn away when a Bludger started heading for Harry's head. I panicked.

"HARRY! DUCK!" He turned and ducked just in time. He spun towards me.

"Thanks Gin"

"No problem, we don't want another repeat of what happened last match" And I faked getting hit in the head and falling off my broom. When I looked back at him I thought I was going to get yelled at, but instead he started laughing and I joined in with him. When we had stopped I went and helped Katie score another goal and when Harry almost got hit in the head by another Bludger, I mimicked him getting yelled at and hit by McLaggen and everyone started laughing. We continued on, me sometimes mimicking Ron, and Harry kept getting hit by Bludgers. When Harry got hit in the head for the fifth time he blew his whistle.

"Ok, that's it for tonight, Coote and Peakes don't forget to pack up the Bludgers" Harry yelled and we all headed back to the ground. I got dressed and started heading back to the castle.

"Hey, Ginny, wait!" I turned and saw Harry running towards me. I smiled and waited. When he caught up we began walking back together.

"You don't mind me walking back with you, do you?"

"No, not at all" He smiled. "So, did you finally get sick of getting hit by Bludgers, eh?"

"Yeah, I think I've got a bump on the side of my head" He rubbed the side of his head that I was on.

"Can I feel it?" He nodded and I put my hand in his hair. But as I felt the bump, all I could think of was how soft his hair felt. _It would feel so nice with both my hands in his hair. _I was going to do it but instead I pulled my hand back and said "Oh yeah, you do." We continued walking. Ever since Dean and I had broken up, I hadn't felt sad; instead I had realised that I had fallen for Harry, again. I had been watching him and he always stared at me when we were separate and laughed at all my jokes. He also walked back from practice with me all the time which must mean that he likes me.

"So, how's the studying for your O.W.L.S going?" He asked me.

"It's alright, but I know I'm going to fail"

"No you're not; you're going to get ten O's because you're one of the smartest people I've ever met"

"Thank you"

"So, any boys caught your eye yet?" _Yes, you._

"No, I honestly don't know why every boy wants to go out with me, I'm just normal"

"You're also funny, smart and...beautiful" I blushed and so did he. _He thinks I'm beautiful! YAY!_ Neither of us said anything after that. _Come on! Ask me out! What are you waiting for?_ I knew he liked me, I just couldn't figure out why he didn't do anything. We kept walking when all of a sudden I tripped. I closed my eyes, waiting for the contact with the floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes and met a pair of green emerald eyes staring at me. Harry had caught me.

"Geez, how many times am I going to have to save you?" He was smiling, but he stopped when I didn't smile. I looked at his lips and back at his eyes. _Kiss me already! _We both started leaning in and I stopped breathing. _OH MY GOD! _ _I'M GOING TO KISS HARRY POTTER!_ Our lips were inches apart.

"Hey, you guys, wait up!" We pulled away and saw Ron running towards us. Harry let go of me and smiled at Ron. _YOU INTERRUPTED MY KISS WITH HARRY POTTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_ I forced myself not to kill Ron as he wedged himself between us. _Stupid git._

"Hey mate, how come you kept getting hit by Bludgers?" Ron asked Harry, completely unaware of what he had just interrupted.

"Oh, um, I was just...distracted"

"Ok, just don't be distracted when we play Ravenclaw, ok?"

"Sure thing" We continued talking about Quidditch, school and the git (Snape not Ron) until we went our separate ways for our dormitories. When I walked in, Hermione was already in bed.

"Hey, how was practice?"

"Great, the team's so much better now that Katie's back" I put on my pyjamas and got into bed. I faced Hermione.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I think Harry likes me"

"Why do you think that?" She asked me. I told her everything, Harry's expression when I kissed Dean, the times I caught him staring at me or laughing at my jokes and all the times we had almost kissed. A big smirk had formed on her face by the time I had finished.

"You finally realised" I rolled my eyes, of course she already knew. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing" I replied.

"Why?"

"Because Hermione, I've waited my whole life for him. If he wants to be with me, he can make a move."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I move on" She looked at me doubtfully. I said that to her in my fourth year, and now I was back to fancying Harry.

"All right, it's your choice" She said goodnight and went to bed. I fell asleep hoping that Harry would make a move on me, soon.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I think the Kiss is next so stay tuned!**


	14. The Kiss

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the delay! I went camping and I've been studying and I just lost track of time! Anyways, finally, the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it!  
>Chapter 14-The Kiss<strong>

I paced the changing rooms as I waited for the team to arrive. Today was the Quidditch Grand Final against Ravenclaw and I was playing Seeker and filling in as captain for Harry. Harry wasn't allowed to play because he hexed Malfoy, and even though he said he was ok with it, I could tell as he hugged me good luck, he'd give anything to be in my place. I feel so nervous, I don't want to stuff up and make myself and Harry look bad. Ron and Hermione kept telling me that I was going to be fine and part of me knew that, but I still couldn't help be nervous. The team started to arrive and when everyone was dressed and geared up, they stood waiting for me to say something. _Come on! Speak! Encourage them like Harry does!_

"Hey guys! We made it! Now, I know we're all nervous but we've practised and practised and we _are_ ready for this. We can win this! Just do your best and even if we do lose, me and Harry, will still be proud of you all," After I said that my confidence started to come back. "Let's win this cup for Harry and Gryffindor!"

"FOR HARRY AND GRYFFINDOR!" The team yelled back at me and we marched onto the pitch, ready to win. I approached Madam Hooch and Cho.

"Captains shake hands" We shook hands awkwardly "Mount your brooms" I quickly mounted mine, my heart was racing "On my whistle now, Three...Two...ONE!" I shot off into the air and began looking for the snitch. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins as I scanned the field. _This must be how Harry feels all the time. _I heard cheering and looked to see that we had scored. I was so happy. My heart filled with pride as I watched the team fly so in synch. They were passing and defending perfectly. I went back to searching for the Snitch and before I knew it we were winning by 140 points. I couldn't believe it. The match continued on like that, us winning by hundreds against Ravenclaw. I looked at Cho, and she looked pretty pissed off. She kept yelling at her team to play properly and score. She saw me looking and glared at me. I smiled mockingly back and she huffed and flew off. We were winning 250 to 0 when they scored their first goal. After that, they were on a role. They were on 140 when I flew to Ron.

"COME ON RON! YOU CAN DO IT! WE CAN STILL WIN BY A MILESTONE! COME ON RON, FOR HARRY AND THE REST OF OUR TEAM! PLUS HERMIONE WOULD BE SO PROUD OF YOU!" He glared at me and a determined look crossed over his face. He nodded and went back to watching the Quaffle. Ravenclaw's next goal didn't get in, and the next one, and the next one and you get it. We were winning 310 to 140 when I finally saw the Snitch. My only problem, Cho saw it as well. I raced towards the Snitch, and so did she.

"And both the captains have seen the Snitch! It's now a race for the win!" I heard Luna's voice ring out over the pitch. I hadn't paid much attention to the commentary this match due to focusing on the Snitch. We were neck-to-neck behind the Snitch. She pushed me. _I don't think so! _I pushed her back and our shoving match began until the Snitch swerved and we lost sight of it. She went off in the other direction and I saw it. I had a brilliant idea. I headed towards the Snitch and she saw and followed. We were neck-to-neck again and I went in for the win. We were heading straight towards the stands when the Snitch started changing direction. As soon as it turned around, I pushed Cho and she went in the other direction as I followed the Snitch. She was right behind me as I stretched out my hand. _Come on! Come on! Almost there!_ I stretched my arm further, closed my hand and shut my eyes.

"GINNY WEASLEY'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" I opened my eyes and unclenched my hand. There it was, the Golden Snitch in my palm. I held it up and started cheering. I spun around to look at Cho, she was glaring at me. I poked out my tongue and waved the Snitch in her face. I heard the crowd laughing and she huffed and sped off, probably to yell at her team. I was swarmed by the team and we had a massive group hug. We cheered the whole way down, to the changing rooms and up to Gryffindor tower. The portraits and the Fat Lady clapped as we approached and she let us in. Everyone was congratulating me as I searched for Hermione. When I finally found her she hugged me.

"Congratulations! You did great! Especially when you pushed her and sped off!" She said beaming at me.

"Thanks! Is Harry here?" I hoped he was.

"No, he hasn't come back yet" She replied.

"Oh, ok" I was disappointed.

"I'm going to go find Ron"

"Ok" And she went looking for Ron who was brandishing the cup to everyone. I smiled at how happy everyone was, but I didn't feel happy and I knew it had something to do with a green-eyed, raven-haired boy. _Come on Harry, where are you?_ I was looking at the portrait hole when arms wrapped around me. I freaked out and turned to see Dean grinning at me.

"Nice work, Ginny"

"Thanks, you too" He looked unsure about something.

"Ginny, about our relationship-"

"Listen, Dean, me and you aren't meant for each other. Us getting back together will do nothing for me and you, ok"

"Ok" He looked disappointed. I saw Parvati watching us from the corner of my eye. I smiled at her and turned to Dean.

"I'm not meant for you, but I know someone who might be" He looked confused and I nodded towards Parvati. He looked and she smiled at us. He turned back to me still looking confused.

"You know, I think I'll go talk to her, cya Ginny"

"Bye" He hugged me and walked towards Parvati. I gave her a thumbs up and she mouthed 'thank you' back at me. I smiled and turned to see Ron and Hermione laughing at each other. _Hmmm, I got Dean to talk to Parvati, maybe I can get them together._ I was making my way over there when Ron rushed off and everyone started cheering. I turned and saw Harry being pulled into the room. Before I knew it, I was running towards him. I don't know why, but it was like I was being pulled to him. His face lit up when he saw me coming and I rushed into his arms. I pulled back to tell him we won and his lips were on mine. I froze. _Harry Potter is kissing me. HARRY FREAKING POTTER IS KISSING ME!_ I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. It was amazing. He didn't have much experience, but he was good. It was like time went on forever. _I could do this forever. _I was running out of oxygen and so was he, so we broke apart. The room had gone quiet apart from the wolf-whistling and giggling. Harry was looking around the room and I knew he was searching for Ron. I looked and saw Romilda glaring at me and looking like she was going to throw the pieces of shattered glass in Dean's hand at me, so I looked at Hermione who was beaming. I turned back to Harry and he looked at me and grinned. He gestured towards the portrait hole so I walked out of it, him following me.

**I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out soon & don't forget to review!**


	15. After The Kiss

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the kiss! Here's the new chapter!  
>Chapter 15-After the Kiss<strong>

The portrait hole swung shut and he turned to face me. He had a goofy grin on his face and I'm pretty sure I did too. He held out his hand and I took it and we walked in silence to the lake. When we arrived he turned to face me with a serious expression on his face.

"Ginny, I'm so-" I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Harry, was that the best moment of your life?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well it was the best moment of my life too so shut up," He smiled.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do," He said still smiling.

"And what is that?"

"Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" I gripped the front of his robes and kissed him. _I could really get used to this. Man, he's a good kisser. _I pulled back so our faces were a few inches apart.

"I thought you'd never ask," I whispered and he laughed. He took my hand and led me over to the side of the lake.

"How long?" I asked him breaking the silence.

"How long have I what?"

"Fancied me,"

"Oh, right, um, well, I guess since the end last of last year but I didn't notice it until Ron and I walked in on you and Dean kissing," _That explains his expression. _"I was so jealous I wanted to hex Dean." I laughed and he joined in.

"How come you waited so long to make a move?" I was really curious to what would have made him wait so long.

"Well, you had a boyfriend,"

"Even though I'd feel really bad, I would've left Dean for you Harry,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Then what's the real reason you waited so long?"

"I, um...Ron"

"Ron?" He nodded. "Why because of Ron?"

"Well, he's really protective of you and, well, I was afraid that he wouldn't take too well to me being with you," He said looking at the grass.

"So, you were afraid of what Ron would think?" He nodded still looking at the grass. "My God, you're event thicker than he is." He looked up at me confused. "Harry, Ron's been hinting for us to be together since the end of last year, didn't you see the way he looked at you on the train?" I said exasperatedly. I couldn't believe he didn't realise that.

"I, well..." He started grinning goofily. "I dunno," He said chuckling. "Wow, I wasted all the time for nothing." He shook his head in shame. "Actually, you know what?"

"What?"

"As long as you're with me now, I don't really care," I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"So, how was the match?" I could tell he was itching to know.

"It was great. Everyone defended and flew fantastically and Ron saved most of the goals. Um, It was a race to get the Snitch, so I got to push Cho around," He chuckled at that.

"Was she pissed at her team for losing?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was even pissed during the match, but mostly when I waved the Snitch in her face," He laughed.

"I wish I could've seen that,"

"Everyone was laughing," He nodded.

"Did you feel the adrenaline rushing through your veins in the air?"

"Yes, I did. You know I was just about to ask you that?"

"Really?" I nodded and he laughed. "It's a great feeling."

"Yeah, it is," I said nodding in agreement. We walked for a little bit longer and then sat down at the water's edge. We were sitting watching the sun set when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned and saw Harry looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"What?" I was curious to know why he was staring at me like that.

"You look so beautiful...especially with the sun rays hitting your hair..." He stopped and we both blushed.

"I love your eyes," It was true, I could get lost looking in them. We stared at each other and he leaned in. I closed the gap and we shared our third kiss. He pulled me close and I did the thing I'd always wanted to do. I threaded my hands through his hair. _It's just as soft as I imagined._ We broke apart breathing heavily. The sun had set and it was getting dark.

"As much as I'd love to spend more time out here, I think it's time we went in for dinner," He said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," He stood up and pulled me up and we walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall. We approached the doors and he gripped my hand tighter. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand and he pushed open the doors. As we walked to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, everyone was staring and whispering at us, apart from Romilda Vane who was glaring (at me). We sat down opposite them. Hermione was still beaming and Ron had a smile on his face. We looked to the front and I saw Professor Dumbledore smiling at us. He winked at me and got up to begin dinner. I scanned the staff table and saw Hagrid beaming at us, McGonagall smiling and Snape rolling his eyes at us. Once Dumbledore had finished Hermione asked,

"So, what did you guys do until now?"

"We just talked and walked around the lake. Then we watched the sunset and came here," I said casually.

"So, are you two together?" Ron asked us.

"Nah, we just like holding hands," I said rolling my eyes at him. He shook his head.

"I'm alright with it as long as you two don't snog anywhere near me," I rolled my eyes and continued eating. We spent the rest of dinner talking about the match. We got up to go back to the common room. Hermione looked at us and turned to Ron.

"Hold on, Ron, we've got that Prefect Meeting, remember?"

"What? What Prefect Meeting? What are-" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away. We laughed as they started arguing. Harry took my hand and we began our walk back to the common room.

"They should just hurry up and get together," Harry said.

"I know. Not even you took that long to make a move,"

"Hey," I chuckled at him. "Whatever, I reckon they'll get together soon."

"Soon, as in a few weeks?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I bet you one galleon it will take a life threatening situation for them to get together," I was confident that that's what would have to happen.

"Alright, you're on," We spent the rest of the way talking about Ron and Hermione. We approached the Portrait hole.

"Quid agis," Harry said. She looked at our joint hands and smiled and let us through. When we were at the base of the staircase he turned towards me.

"Good night."

"Good night Harry," I replied and we kissed. He smiled at me when we broke apart.

"I love kissing you" He said blushing.

"Good, cause I love kissing you too," He smiled and we walked our separate ways. I fell asleep that night feeling the happiest I had ever felt.

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	16. Studying,Distractions and Broom Cupboard

**Hey everyone. I'm so (times infinity) sorry that it's taken so long for this chapter! I was just waiting for the school year to finish and then I got caught up helping out with Christmas and I'm so sorry! Anyways, here's the new chapter and I hope you like it!  
>Chapter 16-Studying, Distractions and Broom Cupboards<strong>

I was in the library, _again,_ studying for my O.W.L.s. Lately, things had been wonderful. Being with Harry was so much fun, and I couldn't get enough of the time we spent together. Harry was amazing, and I was learning so many new things about him. Ron and Hermione still haven't gotten together yet (as I expected) but they're the same as they were before Lavender came into the picture. _Anyway, where was I up to? Oh, that's right..._. I felt a breeze next to me. I didn't look up from my book. I could feel a pair of eyes boring into me and smiled. We stayed like that for awhile until the person next to me started laughing.

"Are you ever going to look at me?" Harry asked still smiling.

"I knew it was you and I thought you could wait," I replied looking up at him.

"Oh, ok, so it wasn't you being stubborn?" He asked teasingly and I swatted his arm, earning an 'ow' from him.

"What do you want, Harry?"

"To spend time with my wonderful girlfriend."

"Can it wait til later? I have to study now," I felt bad, but it was true.

"How about this? You spend some time with me now, and study later."

"No."

"Oh, come on, please?" I looked at him and he was pulling a funny expression.

"What are you doing?" I asked him trying not to laugh.

"It's supposed to be a puppy face," He said rolling his eyes.

"Really? It looked quite retarded to me," I said laughing. He looked at me annoyed and elbowed me.

"So, what'll it be?" He asked turning serious.

"Alright, I'll study later," I needed a break anyways. He smiled triumphantly and stood up. I packed up my books and we left the library. "So, where are we going?"

"I dunno. Any requests?" I thought about it. We were always at the lake, and as beautiful as it was, I wanted to go somewhere else. We stayed in silence thinking of places. _Hmmm, where's somewhere we haven't been before?_ We hadn't been to the Room of Requirement, but it wasn't where I wanted to go. It hit me, and I knew where I wanted to go.

"I know a place," I said grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

"Where?"

"You'll see," I replied and continued dragging him until we reached my destination. I knocked on the closest door and heard no reply. I turned the knob and it was empty. _Brilliant._ I pulled him inside and shut the door. I cast a locking charm, placed my bag down, and turned to face him. Even though it was dark, I could tell he was grinning.

"A broom cupboard?" He asked me still grinning.

"Yes, unless you have a better idea?" He shook his head and stared at me. Neither of us moved and we laughed nervously.

"I never been in one before," I said breaking the tension.

"Neither have I," He replied and all the awkwardness left the room. He stepped closer and my heart was racing. _I'M IN A BROOM CUPBOARD WITH HARRY POTTER! _I stopped myself from screaming. We moved closer until we were a few inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face, and he closed the gap. The kiss was slow, but passionate. I opened my mouth and his tongue entered. The kiss became heated and my hands twisted in his hair while his were in mine. We backed up until I was pressed against the wall. We broke apart breathing heavily and we smiled at each other. He leaned back in and trailed kisses on my jaw before coming back to my mouth and kissing me. His hands travelled to my waist and the kiss deepened even more. We were pressed tightly together and running out of oxygen. We broke apart for a second and went back to kissing. We continued kissing, placing kisses on each other's faces and breaking apart when it was absolutely necessary, for awhile. We broke apart after running out of oxygen for the thousandth time, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I think we should go now," I replied panting. I didn't really want to go, and I knew he felt the same.

"We are definitely doing this again," He said panting while smiling.

"Hell yeah," I replied and we both chuckled. He backed away and we began straightening ourselves up. When we thought we looked appropriate, we opened the door and were blinded by the light. When my eyes finally adjusted I noticed that the sky had gone from blue when we entered to a dark purple, going black. _Wow, we really were in there for awhile. _

"Maybe we should start heading to the Great Hall," Harry suggested and we headed in that direction. We were turning the corner when we ran into a bickering Ron and Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Hermione you always-"

"Harry, Ginny, we were just looking for you two. Where have you been?" Hermione asked cutting off Ron.

"Oh, um...," _Think, Ginny!_ "Uh, we were just at the Library," I replied sounding as believing as I could. Harry nodded and Hermione studied us, an annoyed expression forming on her face. _Shit! She knows! _I braced myself for the lecture but it never came. I relaxed and saw Harry do the same.

"_O_k. Can we just go to the Great Hall now? I'm starving!" Ron whined breaking the silence.

"I swear, Ronald, are you ever not thinking of food?" Hermione retorted and they began arguing again. Harry took my hand and we followed them to the Great Hall, trying not to laugh at their comments to the other. After dinner, the four of us sat in the common room, talking and doing our homework (studying as well, in my case). Ron went to bed first, followed by Hermione, leaving Harry and me alone in the common room. I was studying for potions when Harry started kissing my neck.

"Harry," I said warningly.

"Come on, Gin, it's late."

"Just because you and Ron prefer sleeping to studying, doesn't mean I do," I replied and he chuckled. "Plus, I thought we made an agreement before."

"Oh, well, yeah, but-"

"Then let's stick to it," He didn't say anything and I went back to reading. I started biting my lip, like I always do when I concentrate. I felt Harry staring intently at me, so I looked up and faced him.

"What?" I didn't mean to say it as rudely as it came out, but I needed to study.

"I like the way you bite your lip when you concentrate," He replied with an expression, that was somewhat, but I could be wrong, loving. I blushed and he grinned. Before I could react, he pinned me down to the couch, knocking the book out of my lap and was kissing me.

"Harry!" I said laughing when we broke apart. He grinned mischievously at me before going in for another kiss. I didn't object this time, and we began kissing passionately.

"Ahem," Someone said and we broke apart to see Hermione standing in front of us with her hands on her lips, looking angry. "What are you two doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" I replied annoyed at her, I could sense the lecture coming.

"Something that can wait until after your O.W.L.s."

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said in the same annoyed tone as me.

"Don't you 'come on Hermione' me, Harry. You should know better than to go distracting her. She needs to study now, _not_ be snogged by you," She replied angrily. "Now, both of you go to bed and if I catch you distracting her again, I will find a way to punish you." Neither of us commented and we packed up under her gaze. I gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and followed Hermione to the dormitory. Once inside, she didn't say anything, but I knew she wanted to. _She'll probably bring it up tomorrow or something._ I fell asleep that night feeling happy, yet annoyed with Hermione.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry if it's a bit crap!**


	17. A Happy Hour By The Lake

**Hey everyone! My Christmas present to you all is this new chapter! I hope you like it!  
>Chapter 17-A Happy Hour by the Lake<strong>

I was in the Library studying again. Things were going well. Ron and Hermione were still themselves and Harry and I were going great. Hermione had caught us a few times after that night and scolded Harry, which led to him not bothering me when I was studying. We were spending as much time as we could together. I wanted to spend every day with him between Snape and studying, because I kept feeling like it was all going to end soon. I was putting some books back on their shelves when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi," He replied, his breath tickling my ear.

"What are you doing here?" He only came to see me when I was studying if he needed me.

"Are you finished studying?"

"For now yes, why?"

"Well, its lunch time and I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic with me," I smiled and turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Of course I will," He smiled and looked behind Harry and saw Romilda Vane glaring at us. I laughed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Romilda Vane is glaring at us," He laughed and I had an excellent idea.

"I have an idea that's going to make her explode," I said grinning mischievously.

"And what is your brilliant idea?" He asked cheekily. I leaned in and kissed him. When we broke apart, I looked and saw her looking outraged. When she noticed I was looking, she glared at me, huffed and stormed off. I looked back at Harry and we both laughed.

"Just out of curiosity, where are we getting the food from?"

"The kitchens of course," He replied. "Shall we go now?" I nodded and he followed me to where I had my books laid out. I packed up and we headed for the kitchens. We entered to see dozens of house-elves working hard and fast to prepare lunch.

"Harry Potter!" A high-pitched voice said. We turned and saw a picnic basket heading towards us.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said when it arrived.

"Anything for Harry Potter," Said Dobby handing Harry the basket. He had large, bat-like ears, bulging green eyes like tennis balls and was wearing a shrunken maroon jumper with several woolly hats. _Oh, that's the house-elf that took all of Hermione's knitting last year._ He turned and looked at me. "And who is Harry Potter's friend?"

"Hi Dobby, my name's Ginny Weasley," I said smiling and holding out my hand. He smiled and took it. _He's such a cute house-elf!_

"Are you related to Harry Potter's friend, Wheezy?" I'm assuming that's Ron.

"Yes, he's my brother." He smiled.

"Is Miss Wheezy Harry Potter's friendgirl?" Dobby asked and I saw a few House-elves slow down their work to listen.

"_Girlfriend_, and yes she is," Harry replied smiling.

"Ooh, Dobby is very happy for Harry Potter and hope's he and Miss Wheezy enjoy their picnic."

"Thanks, Dobby," We both replied. We waved goodbye and headed for the lake. Once we reached the spot behind the oak tree where no one could see us, Harry opened up the basket and spread out a picnic blanket. We sat down, and I helped Harry to take out the food. There were sandwiches filled with different fillings, and some chocolate coated strawberries for dessert.

"I didn't know you were so romantic," I said teasingly.

"Yes, well everyone has their moments," He replied in the same teasing voice. We talked and joked until we had finished all the sandwiches. I took out a strawberry and moved closer to Harry.

"Open up," I softly demanded. He smiled and obeyed.

"Now it's your turn," He said after I had finished feeding him. He grabbed a strawberry and I opened my mouth. _HARRY POTTER'S FEEDING ME STRAWBERRIES!_ I forced myself not to squeal. Once I had finished, he leaned in and kissed me. It was a wonderful passionate kiss, and tasting the chocolate on his lips only made it better. We broke apart grinning at each other. We continued feeding each other until all the strawberries were finished. We lay down and stared at the sky.

"Thank you," I said turning to look at him.

"It honestly was nothing. Plus, I would do anything to make you happy," He said smiling. _Awwwwww. _I laughed.

"What?"

"That was so nice, I felt like crying," He laughed.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't be the first girlfriend to cry on me," I stared at him.

"What?"

"Well, when I had my first kiss with Cho, she cried."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I'm sorry your first kiss was so horrible," What kind of person does that?

"That's ok. I don't really care now."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm still jealous that she was your first kiss, not me," I said blushing. He laughed.

"Shut up," I said laughing too.

"You know, I kind of wish you _were_ my first kiss."

"Well you should. That's what you get for going out with her," I said seriously. He turned and looked at me with an unsure expression on his face.

"Relax, I was joking," I said smiling and he did too.

"I know, I was just playing along."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Well then there's only one thing to do," I said straddling him. I started tickling his sides.

"What're you, haha, stop, haha, that," I kept going and when I stopped we were both laughing.

"Oh you're going to pay for that," He said flipping us so that he was on top. He began tickling me and I lost control.

"No, no, hahahahahaha, stop that, hahahahaha," I tried to push him off and eventually gave up because he was too heavy to move. "I surrender, I surrender!" He stopped and we laughed. When we finished he kissed me.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish," He said grinning.

"I didn't know _you_ were so ticklish," I replied grinning as well.

"Yeah, but I'm not as bad as you."

"True," I said and we both laughed. "Lunch is probably almost finished," I said sadly.

"We should probably pack up and bring this stuff back to the castle, then," He said in the same tone. I nodded and we folded up the blanket and placed it in the basket we walked back to the kitchens and spoke with Dobby until the bell rang. I spent the rest of the day smiling and was still smiling when I got into bed.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked me as we were putting on our pyjamas.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the picnic I had with Harry."

"I thought that's what you two were doing at lunch. Ron didn't believe me until he saw that Harry's clothes weren't ruffled up," She said and we both laughed. "You _should_ have been studying, Ginny," She said with a serious voice.

"I know, I know, but can you just be a bit softer on us?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that, I have this feeling like it's all going to be over soon. That something bad is going to happen and we can't be together anymore," I said sitting on my bed and forcing myself not to cry.

"Alright," I looked at Hermione and she had an understanding expression on her face. I stood up and hugged her.

"Thanks Mione," I said smiling.

"You do know that this means you still have to study, right?"

"Of course I do," I said laughing. "'Night Mione."

"Goodnight Ginny," I felt relieved and happy, but that feeling like the end was near was still nagging at me, and I couldn't help but hope that it wasn't true.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's a bit mushy and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ya'll (as Cho Chang in AVPM would say)! :P!**


	18. Comforting Harry

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long but here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
>Chapter 18-Comforting Harry<strong>

A lot has happened in these past few days. The most important thing, Dumbledore's dead. He was killed on the Astronomy Tower by Snape, the person he trusted so much, the person he thought would never be evil again. To make it even worse, the asshole had the decency to go on the run after Dumbledore's death and the Ministry have been trying to find him, but so far, no such luck. The next important thing, my O.W.L examinations are over, thank god. Seeing as they had cancelled all the lessons and postponed the exams, I had been spending every second I could with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I knew that Dumbledore had left them something to do. I could hear them discussing in hushed voices every time I walked away and when I would approach them they would change the subject. I could tell that even if I asked they wouldn't tell me. The teachers and the Ministry were still organizing Dumbledore's funeral and there were talks that the school was going to close. I wasn't sure yet if that was a good or a bad thing. When we were alone, Harry would open up to me and I would comfort him. I knew that that was the only reason why he hadn't broken up with me yet. It hurt thinking about it, but I knew he had to do it. He wouldn't be Harry if he didn't. It was night time now and yet again, I couldn't sleep. I tried everything, making my pillow more comfortable, changing positions, clearing all thoughts from my mind. Nothing was working. I gave up, pulled on my nightgown and slippers and walked down to the common room. I was walking to the couch when I noticed someone was already there. I knew who it was. I walked and took a seat next to him.

"Nightmare's again?" I asked softly.

"Yep," Harry replied. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It started off as the usual. I saw him dying and I went to his body. But this time, when I got there, you and the others were dead and your bodies were placed next t-to h-his..." He started crying. I wrapped my arms around him and placed his head on my chest. I stroked his hair as he sobbed. "It was awful, Gin."

"Shhhh, it's alright, it's alright, shhhhh," I repeated those words until he had stopped. He lay there for a few minutes before sitting up. He turned and looked at me. I wiped his eyes and he gave me a quick kiss.

"Thanks Gin," He said and I could tell he meant it, he always did.

"That's ok. You know you can always come to me," He nodded and looked me in the eye. It filled up his eyes and was written all over his face, he was going to break up with me. I prepared myself for the words that were bound to come out of his mouth any second now. He opened his mouth and closed it. He did it a few more times before he turned and stared at the fire. I waited, but he made no attempt to do it. _Yes, yes, thank you god!_ I was so glad he hadn't done it. I still needed to spend more time with him. I lay my head on his shoulder and he placed his on top of mine.

"So, what task did Dumbledore leave you?" _What! Where did that come from?_

"I, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" _Ok, now you're pushing it._

"Because I, I just can't Gin, ok. I promise you, if I could I would," His voice had raised a bit.

"Ok," I didn't say anything else about it. I didn't want to make him angry._ It was worth a try anyway._ I decided to change the topic. "I think you're losing the bet we made about Ron and Hermione."

"And why is that?"

"Well, they've gone back to the way they were before."

"So? There's still a few more days left of school, anything can happen."

"I don't think so. They're pretty stubborn when it comes to their feelings."

"I know that."

"Maybe Ron will fall and hit his head," I said and Harry laughed.

"And what good will that do?"

"Well, for starters, maybe it'll get rid of all that thickness that's preventing his brain from asking out Hermione _and _becoming smart," We both laughed.

"That's mean," Harry said with a hint of laughter still in his voice.

"His fat ass knocking me and Charlie off the sled when I was eight was mean," I said and we laughed yet again. It was so easy to be with Harry. I could be myself and he wouldn't want me to change anything. He would listen to what I had to say and understand me, in so many ways no one else could. I really don't want what we have to end. I yawned. It was so comfortable like this, I was becoming drowsy. He lifted his head and stood up.

"I think we need to go to sleep," He said stretching.

"I agree," I stood up and hugged him.

"Goodnight Harry," I said kissing him.

"'Night Gin," He said after we pulled apart. He took my hand and we walked to the staircase. We parted and entered our dormitories. The end was getting nearer. Tonight was lucky, but I knew the next time he would say the words I was dreading to hear. However, I know that's not the only thing that's going to end. Now that Dumbledore's gone, it's only a matter of time before Voldemort and the Death Eaters start acting out the damage they're completely capable of doing to our world and the Muggle world.

**Sorry this one's short but there's only two more chapters left and I'm trying to save all the good bits for the end. I hope you liked it & don't forget to leave a review!**


	19. Dumbledore's Funeral

**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it! Also, I was thinking of doing Ginny's POV of DH, what do you think?  
>Chapter 19-Dumbledore's Funeral<strong>

There was silence in the girl's dormitory as we got dressed and finished packing our trunks. There were no whispers, murmurs or anything. Just plain, pure silence. Today was Dumbledore's funeral, and nobody knew how to deal with such a thought. Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer in the world and the person that kept Hogwarts safe and alive, was gone. We all knew Dumbledore would eventually die, but we never thought it would have happened the way it did, but especially, in the time it did.

"I think we should go down to the Great Hall now," Parvati said breaking the silence. We all nodded in agreement and made our way into the common room where basically everyone was gathered in silence. I spotted Harry and Ron standing near the couch, I grabbed Hermione's hand and we walked over to them.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered to Harry as I gave him a hug.

"Alright, I guess. I've never been to a funeral before, so I don't really know what to expect," He whispered back. I had been to a few funerals when I was little, but I didn't remember much. I looked around and noticed that people had started leaving the common room.

"I think it's time to go," Hermione said and we walked down to the Great Hall. When we arrived, the hall was filled with silence, broken by a few people muttering to each other. I looked up at the Staff Table and saw that Dumbledore's and Hagrid's chairs were empty. Snape's chair would have been empty too if it had not been filled by the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. There were a few more Ministry workers with him, including my git brother Percy. I couldn't blame Ron for stabbing his kippers viciously. None of us said anything while we were eating, and I noticed Harry looked deep in thought. McGonagall stood up and silence fell almost immediately. I nudged Harry in the ribs.

"It is nearly time. Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me," McGonagall said. I grabbed Harry's hand and we followed the others out into the Entrance Hall, then towards the lake. The weather was beautiful; I wasn't sure whether that was wrong or right for today. There were hundreds of chairs set out in rows, with an aisle in the centre and a marble table standing at the front. There were lots of people, some I recognised and some I didn't. Most of the Order of the Phoenix were there, my family, Madame Maxime, Tom the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Donaghan Tremlett of the Weird Sisters, the driver of the Knight Bus, Madam Malkin, Aberforth the owner of the Hog's Head whom I had met on my first trip to Hogsmeade, the trolley lady from the Hogwarts Express and the castle ghosts. I smiled when I noticed that Tonks and Lupin were holding hands, at least something good had happened in these past few days. We filed into seats at the end of a row beside the lake. More and more people began to arrive, and the last to sit were the Staff and Scrimgeour. I was watching the lake, when I saw figures rising to the top of the water. They stopped a few inches below the surface and I realised that they were merpeople. They then started singing in their language. I noticed Harry was looking around trying to find the source of the strange sound.

"In there," I whispered in his ear and his eyes became transfixed on the lake. I looked around and saw that Hagrid had begun walking down the aisle and was carrying something. I saw that Harry was still looking at the lake, so I nudged him again and he looked around to the aisle. When Hagrid got closer I saw he was carrying Dumbledore's body in a purple velvet blanket that was spangled with stars. And then the whole impact of the situation hit me, and then I did something I rarely ever did, I cried. I cried because I lost a wise friend whose helped me in the hard times at school, I cried for the people who needed Dumbledore to guide them in the dark times that were fast approaching, I cried for the happiness that would be sucked out of our lives, I cried for the fact that Hogwarts would no longer be a safe place or a home and I cried because there would be no one to keep an eye on Harry, Ron and Hermione while they would be gone, no one to keep them safe and guide them. Hagrid had placed the body on the marble table and a little tufty-haired man in plain black robes was saying a speech, but I wasn't paying attention. I noticed that the merpeople had broken to the surface and there were centaurs at the edge of the forest listening. The man had finished speaking and no one moved. I had stopped crying was snapped out of my reverie when bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table, causing a few people to scream. The flames rose higher and higher, covering the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes before it all vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, which had enclosed Dumbledore's body and the table he was rested on. Then a shower of arrows soared through the air earning a few more cries of shock, the centaurs had made their tribute to Dumbledore and had faded back into the forest, followed by the merpeople sinking back into the water. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to be met by a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes. We stared at the other and we understood each other perfectly. I knew what was coming and I accepted it completely. I knew he had to finish his task and defeat Voldemort, once and for all, and there was nothing I could say to stop him.

"Ginny, listen..." He began quietly as people began to talk and get to their feet. "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together." _You will not cry now._

"It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?" I said with an oddly twisted smile. _It's better than crying._

"It's been like...like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," He said. "But I can't...we can't...I've got to do things alone now." I didn't reply due to the many thoughts running through my mind. _That was so nice. Don't go! DON'T YOU DARE CRY! _"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

"What if I don't care?" I said more fiercely than I expected. I hated it when people thought I couldn't defend myself.

"I care. How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral...and it was my fault..." I had to look away from him, over the lake. _Stupid, noble git._

"I never really gave up on you," I told him the first thing came to my mind. "Not really. I always hoped...Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more-myself."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," He said trying to smile. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages...months...years maybe..."

"But you've been too busy saving the wizarding world," I said half-laughing. "Well...I can't say I'm surprised. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much," _I love you._ I could tell he was having a hard time sticking to his decision and I understood completely why he stood up and left. I sighed, _if only you had asked me out sooner._ Luna came and sat next to me.

"I saw what happened. You can let it out now," She said quietly in her dreamy voice. I leaned my head on her shoulder and cried. She stroked my hair wordlessly. _I'll have to pay her back one day._ Finally, I stopped crying. I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Thanks Luna," I said looking at her.

"That's alright. You've been such a great friend to me, I figured I should be the same," She said and I smiled.

"You are a great friend Luna," I said quietly and she smiled.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your common room," She said standing up. I nodded and stood up as well. The train would be leaving in an hour and I had to double-check I hadn't missed anything.

**I hope you liked it! The next and last chapter will continue from this point and contain the train ride home. Don't forget to review and/or leave your comments on a Ginny's DH story!**


	20. The Train Ride Home

**Hey everyone! I thought I'd leave a bit of a cliffhanger :P. Anyway, here it is: the final chapter!  
>Chapter 20-The Train Ride Home<strong>

We walked in silence to the Common Room.

"Luna, are you sure you've packed everything?" I asked her, I didn't want her to waste her time walking me back to the common room.

"Yes, I have," She replied gazing around the corridor. "It's all going to change now, isn't it?" She said very quietly.

"Yeah, it is," I said nodding. I couldn't help but gaze around too. This was probably the last time we were going to see a Hogwarts with the hope of happiness in it for a while. "But, no matter what happens next year, we have to stay strong, we _will _stay strong." I saw her nod and the silence continued on. Finally, we reached the portrait hole. I turned and faced Luna. "I'll see you on the train."

"Alright, see you then," She replied and she walked off in her usual dreamy way. I sighed, said the password and walked to the dormitory. I went inside and saw only Hermione there, dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, finishing checking that she had everything.

"Hi," She said looking up.

"Hey," I replied. "Where's everyone?"

"They've already finished, they're in the Great Hall, I think," I nodded and walked over to my trunk. I changed into a blue long-sleeve shirt and jeans and began checking that I had packed everything. _Toothbrush, check. Hairbrush, check. Hair ties and bands, check-_

"Ginny?" Said Hermione interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Harry told us what happened."

"Oh."

"Ron asked me to see if you're sitting with us on the train."

"Yes, I am," I replied. It would be uncomfortable, but I couldn't sit and mope. I had to be strong.

"Ok, good," She replied in a relieved voice. I knew she knew that there was a chance I would sit on my own, she knew me too well. We both went back to checking our trunks. _Uniforms, check. Books, check. Equipment, check-_

"_Oh my god!"_ Hermione said distracting me yet again.

"What, what is it?" I asked her concerned. I looked and saw her expression read what she had just said.

"I can't believe it, why didn't I think of this before?" She said to herself.

"What didn't you think of doing before?" I was curious. She pulled out her wand and said a non-verbal spell. Nothing happened. A look of disappointment crossed her face. I was about to ask her what she was doing when a pile of books zoomed through the window and landed on her bed. She was beaming. I looked at the first title,_ Horcruxes. What in the world are horcruxes? That must be what they're looking for. _Before I could say anything Hermione snatched them out of sight and put them in her trunk and closed it.

"What's a horcrux?" I asked her. She ignored me. _It was worth a try._ I went back to checking my things and when we were finished, we headed down to the Great Hall. When we arrived we met up with Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna. Not long after, it was time to make our way to the train. Once at the station, we headed straight for the train and found an empty compartment. Hermione and Ron left us for Prefect duty, but returned not long after.

"There's not much to do. No-one's causing any trouble," Hermione said sitting down next to me.

"Everyone's still in shock after the funeral," Ron said sitting across from us, next to Harry.

"Well, yeah, I mean, no-one was expecting it," Said Neville, and he was right. It had happened out of the blue, it had snuck up on us. We all nodded in agreement. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I knew who it was and the consequences for looking up, and yet I still did it. Brown met green and the tension settled in. I looked away, his gaze was too intent. Hermione and Ron were watching us, a look of understanding on both their faces. I noticed Luna was watching us too, wearing the same expression, whereas Neville looked plain confused.

"What, what happened?" Neville asked. Of course he wouldn't know what had happened. I looked at Harry, I didn't know if he wanted to say it.

"They're not together anymore," Said Luna quietly. I felt a pain in my chest and, yet, somewhat relieved. She had saved us from saying those painful words.

"Oh," Was all he could say. He looked at both of us and his expression became sorry.

"It's alright Neville," I said quietly and we lapsed into silence. The tension was still thick in the air.

"So, what do you think will happen with Quidditch next year?" Ron asked breaking the silence. We all laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too.

"Trust you too bring up Quidditch Ron," I said still smiling. He smiled sheepishly.

"I don't think there will be any Quidditch at all next year," Said Harry and he was right. It would be too dark to have that kind of fun, at school and internationally. We all began joking and discussing what it would probably be like next year (mostly for Quidditch) and the tension eased. The trolley lady came and everyone got up except for me and Harry. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. There was still tension, but that seemed to ease it a tiny bit more. The others came back in, Ron with his arms laden with Chocolate Frogs. He put them in the middle and everyone took some. I opened mine and it flew out and landed on Ron. He started swatting at it, trying to get it off and we all laughed. He finally got it and handed it to me with a glare. I couldn't help it, I laughed more. He opened a Chocolate Frog and threw it at me. I laughed and caught it before it landed on my face.

"I'm a Chaser, Ron, you know I'll catch everything you throw at me," The others laughed while he glared at me again, with a slight smile on his face. I looked around at my friends and treasured these last moments we would have together to be normal teenagers. To not have a care in the world. Melancholy is the word to describe it, I think. We continued to joke, talk and throw Chocolate Frogs at each other, right up until the train pulled up at Kings Cross Station. We walked onto the platform and I gave Neville and Luna big hugs.

"Keep safe you two," I said.

"You too," They replied at the same time and we laughed. Surprisingly, Hermione, Ron and Harry hugged them both too. We waved goodbye to them and walked over to the barrier. When the guard signalled it was ok to pass through, we did. We spotted mum and walked over to where she was standing. When we reached her, she gave us all a hug.

"Did you all have fun this year?" She asked us. Harry and I looked at each other and we all nodded. "That's good, that's good." I noticed Harry stiffen up and followed his gaze to his aunt and uncle. I felt so sorry for him, having to return there every summer.

"I guess, I better go now," He said and my mum hugged him again.

"Stay safe, Harry. Someone will be coming soon to tell you the arrangements for the summer," Harry nodded and hugged Hermione, followed by Ron. Finally, he turned to me.

"Bye," He said quietly.

"Bye," I replied in the same tone and I hugged him. I held on to him tightly, and he the same. I didn't want to let him go and I could tell he felt the same way. I breathed in his scent, trying to get as much of it as I could. We stayed like that for a while, not wanting to ever break apart.

"Ahem," Said Ron and we broke apart reluctantly. My mum was watching the exchange curiously and I knew the next time we were alone, she would ask questions and I would have to answer. Harry nodded at us and walked over to the Dursleys.

"Come on, we better go," Mum said and I gazed around the station. I knew this would be the last time people would come here happily, the last time that students would wave goodbye to their parents, anticipating the new year excitedly. I sighed and followed my mum, Ron and Hermione, not knowing what would be in store for us all when the summer began.

**I hope you liked it! I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you tune in for the sequel, Ginny Weasley and her sixth year. I don't know when it'll be up, but hopefully, it'll be soon so just keep an ear out. Oh, and while you're at it, don't forget to review :P! Thanks again!  
>Love, HarryandGinnyPotter4ever.<strong>


End file.
